Switcheroo
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Yami and Yugi are twins from completely different countries, separated by birth. When they decide to switch places to see the other parent they long to see, they both run into culture shock and newfound drama they never thought to experience. Yugi's Mom x Aknamkanon (FLAME ME!) No yaoi or incest! Don't confuse culture differences with romance people!
1. Prologue: Bus Ride

**This was an idea story base I've used two other times before. One on Deviantart, in which I used the idea of Danny having a twin brother (ignoring the parental issues) called _Twin Factor_ and another one, in which I used the idea of the main characters Danny and Sam being the parents and having twin daughters named Diana and Sammantha (I was into the DP kid theme), called _Separate Parents_. Basically, I used the storyline of _The Parent Trap_. The new and old version of the movie was great, though I would have to say that the original version was better and realistic. I guess the reason I like it is because I faced the same situation with having divorced parents and, when watching the movie for the first time, I was young and fantasized of them one day getting back together. Of course, this was before my father met Darlene and realized that having a step mother can actually be a _good_ thing, depending on the situation and the right step mother. Still, I love _The Parent Trap_ and I can sympathize with the twins and their situation, since there was a time when I also wished my parents remarried. In fact, my dad even tells me that I used to play _The Parent Trap_ game where I would hook my parents back together... though I don't remember that, then again, I was about 10 years old. **

**Okay, so after I decided to do _Yu-Gi-Oh_ fan fictions, I just happened to have the idea in my head of Yami and Yugi being in a _Parent Trap_ story. I mean why not? It would be interesting to see how boys would deal a divorced parents situation. As for the parents, I'm not going to do an OC Yugi's father like most people would, because... um... you see I... Okay, I'm a Yugi's Mom x Aknamkanon fan! FLAME ME! I'm sorry if it's a strange pairing, but you're talking about someone, who hooked up Atem with Sleeping Beauty. I will try to keep it consistent and realistic, because I seriously don't see Yugi pulling off what either of the girls pulled off, even in the original. Not to mention there were some scenes that were kinda awkward looking back. Wish me luck! Review please!**

On the long country road of California, a boy named Yugi was staring out the window, while his best friend on the right was yapping to his other friends about something he didn't really care or get into. Yugi felt extremely nervous, mostly because he was going to a camp in another country surrounded by people with unfamiliar language. He knew this was a way to teach him the different cultures from other countries and his mom paid good money for it, making sacrifices; but that didn't prevent Yugi from feeling frightened. Yes, he had his friends, but even _they_ didn't know English.

Then again, the bus was carrying kids from Japan, most of them from _Hong Kong_. Yugi happened to be one of the lucky students, since he made the Honor Role and won the drawing of being one of the two to go to this camp, being aloud to take one friend. Yugi was just lucky that him and Tea won the drawing, so she could choose Tristan to take along and he'd choose Joey. Yugi had three of his closest friends joining with him on the trip, but this still made him feel nervous. The long roads weren't helping either.

Yugi sighed, bringing his legs up to his chin before Joey laughed, then eyed his friend. He gave Yugi a weird look.

"Something on your mind, Yuge?" Joey asked.

_"It's nothing,"_ Yugi muffled through his knees, which were bare. This was the first time he ever wore blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Usually, he wore his uniform almost all the time.

"It's okay, I'm nervous too," Tea assured Yugi from the seat across from his and Joey's. Yugi looked over and saw Tea show her most cheerful smile, which made Yugi smile as well.

"I don't even know English. The only languages I know are Japanese and Arabian!" Yugi complained, his arms shaking.

"Take it easy there, dude! Almost every kid here only knows Japanese and we'll be meeting kids from other countries too. I've heard there's going to be a group of kids, from different Arabian countries, coming here too," Tristan assured.

"I guess, but that only makes up 1% of the campers here."

"You're going to be fine. We're here!" Tea said cheerfully as Yugi sighed deeply.

"No worries, dude! Who knows? Maybe we'll pick up some English speech," Joey smirked, then leaned over to Yugi and whispered, _"maybe get some hot American chicks."_

Tea then hit Joey across the head with a rolled up magazine, shouting, "this isn't a dating service!"

"I was just joking, Tea!" Joey glared, face red hot.

"Sure you were. I still remember the time I caught both of you dead watching_ Hardon Paradise_," Tea glared with folded arms as Joey's and Yugi's faces turned red immediately and Joey covered Tea's mouth.

_"I told you not to blabber it out you big mouth,"_ Joey seethed through his teeth.

"And I told you that the next time you make Yugi pervert I was going to beat you so hard, your mom will feel it!" Tea replied after pushing Joey's hand away from her mouth.

"What are you, my mother?" Joey smirked.

"No, I'm your worst nightmare," Tea smirked as Joey shot a glare in return, then turned to his normal sitting position before resting his forehead on the back of the seat.

Yugi sighed as he leaned his head against his seat.

* * *

Inside another bus several miles away, there was a slightly wilder young boy, who was an exact copy of Yugi. The only difference is that he wore mainly a black muscle shirt, a pair of jeans, some earrings, and flip flops; also showing narrower eyes and gold streaks in his hair. He was listening to hard metal on his iPod, ear buds in his ears to block out all sound. He was just leaning back and relaxing as his two best friends in the world, Marik Ishtar and Rida Bakura, were messing around with one another.

Yami's father Aknamkanon Moto had been saving up money, so that his son could have an adventure to America with his friends. Marik and Rida were able to convince their parents to pull enough money from their pockets to send them to this trip. It would be like an adventure to them, just the three of them. Rida also brought his twin brother Ryou along for the ride, since he always felt left out from most of the trio's hangouts. He was the sweet and innocent of the pair and Rida was always the jerk, having trouble with his sadistic and sarcastic tone. He was the rebel of the family.

"Hey Yami, I know you're in America and downloaded American songs, but hearing a bunch of jibberish you can't even understand _has_ to drive you to your insanity," Marik smirked, popping one ear bud out of Yami's ear. Yami pointed his eyes at Marik with an emotionless face.

"I like to try new things, even music, and this one keeps me flowing," Yami said.

"_Uh-huh._ Sounds like jibberish to me. I mean couldn't you at least downloaded something in Japanese. You at least know that language!"

"If I was interested in knowing what these people were singing about, I would've asked the twins."

"I am one person! How about calling us by our names for once instead of _'the twins'_? We're not a band!" Rida asked with glaring eyes.

"I think it's a perfect name! It's rather that or the Furies," Yami teased.

"Call me that _one more time_!" Rida threatened before Yami and Marik laughed.

"Would you please leave my brother alone?" Ryou asked politely. "You're making me nervous."

"You're such a party pooper, Ryou," Marik said before Ryou sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"You guys are impossible!"

"So, what you thinkin' of doing once we get there?" Marik asked, taking a hold of Yami's hand while putting one head on Yami's shoulder.

"Participate in a few activities, watch movies, annoy Rida..." Yami smirked as Rida groaned.

"How about getting some hot chicks?" Marik suggested.

"You know Dad would forbid this," Yami said before showing a smirk. "And this is why we live in the land of rebellion."

The boys gawked up in laughter before Marik said, leaning back against the seat, "though seriously, I'm interested in how many American women ask me for my number."

"We could make a chick counter," Rida suggested.

"Great idea!" Marik agreed.

"Hopefully they're _women_, I heard homosexuality is allowed in America," Ryou said factually.

"_Seriously?_ I didn't even think anyone would practice it here," Marik said. "I heard the people here are so cold-hearted."

"CULTURE SHOCK!" Yami spouted aloud before the boys laughed again. "Whatever! We'll be around our group most of the time anyways. Besides, I'm more interested in Japan. That's where my mother comes from... at least so Dad says."

"And where incest originates from."

"Only in their anime you moron!"

"Hey, I think we're here!" Ryou cried out as the bus began entering the parking lot of the campsite.

**A/N: Okay, let me make one thing clear. This isn't bashing against homosexuality or anything. In the country Egypt, homosexuality almost practically or most likely ****_doesn't_**** exist. Them realizing it's popular in America is a shock to them. In fact, it's so nonexistent that men are more affectionate to each other freely without declaring homosexuality. This was also to inform my audience of how nonexistent homosexuality is to them and how foreign it is. The reason I will have to declare this, because alot of this story is going to focus on the culture shock to both Yami and Yugi. It was dealt with in ****_The Parent Trap _****too, with the twins learning to match their accents and practice the other's culture. Though, how this story is played differently is that while the 1998 version didn't really get into the culture difference in England and America, this one will. Then again, the original movie had the two girls be only states away, explaining why one of the twins knew a few famous celebrities and the other one didn't. With Japan and Egypt, their cultures are so different, their religion is different. So yeah, the culture differences and switch will be far more difficult to do here, due to the culture and language differences and among other things. If you've done research on both modern Egypt and Japan, you can already imagine how interesting this switch is going to turn out.**

**If you were offended by the homosexuality thing mentioned, I apologize. It is not intended for bashing, but to point out the difference is culture in Egypt. I also highly advise you yaoi fangirls or fanboys to not take ****_anything_**** here for yaoi. In Egypt, hand holding, kissing (not on lips!), hugging, and even the grabbing of the thigh (I am not kidding!) is considered normal among family or friends. This stuff is important to show the difference in culture with Egypt and Japan. I don't want any thiefshippers, puzzleshippers, darkshippers or any shippers around here making cutie comments just because they're holding hands, hugging, or something. They're meant for ****_symbolism_**** not fanservice. I'm not meaning to offend anyone, but I would like to not be offended as well, because I do find it annoying when people think I'm going to do yaoi and I'm not. I had to delete one fan fiction because of that, so PLEASE no yaoi cutie comments and no I'm not going to go overboard like I did with ****_At-Em-Oh_**** (you can make your cutie comments and jokes there). I will keep it to a minimum.**


	2. Cabin Roommate

**Next chapter! Just to make this clear, which I'm assuming you already know, Rita Bakura is Yami Bakura, since I think he should have a name. I have used other alternate names like Ryan and Remu (from Aqua Girl 007), though I'm going with Rita, since it's an Arabic name. I would've changed Ryou's name too, except nobody would know it's him. All I can say is... well, just go along with it. Yami isn't a Arabic name either. **

**Another thing is that the scene with the twins pulling pranks on each other isn't going to happen in this one, especially the punishment cabin thing. For one thing, it isn't like Yugi to start fights, let alone pull pranks unless it's on his friends, and I've been to three different camps and non of them had a punishment cabin. They may've existed back in the day, but not today and no camp I know is without a cabin leader. I've yet to see a cabin group full of kids without a cabin leader. Review please!**

All the buses parked at the gravel parking lot, dropping off all the kids from different countries of the Eastern Region. Most of the kids lived in America, some from different states, but were all inside the camp grounds for the same reason. They were all to get their cabin numbers in the registration office, enter inside their assigned rooms with their luggage, then enter inside the cafeteria for supper along with their group.

Yugi was glad that him and Joey were going to sleep in the same cabin, much to his relief. The last thing he needed was to be alone with a bunch of kids whom he couldn't understand, despite the fact he would only room with kids familiar to his language. Despite all of this, Yugi was scared, scared of meeting new friends and new people from different places.

"Hey Yuge, you really gotta stop worrying!" Joey told Yugi.

"I can't help it, Joey! What if... What if nobody likes me?" Yugi asked.

"Okay, now you're just being shy._ Co'mon!_ It's just for the entire summer. How hard can it be to last this long with a group of six?"

"I guess, but I'm still scared. I can't help it," Yugi said, stepping on the porch of the cabin and opening the door.

"I still think you're exaggerating this a bit, Yuge! It's not like you're being chased by an angry mob or something."

_"I suppose,"_ Yugi muttered while entering inside. He spotted three bunk beds and a double bed, which was for the cabin leader to sleep in. He looked to see which one was free for him to take, hoping to get the top bunk. All the top bunks were taken, except for one with the bottom one already occupied by a kid with a black shirt making his bed.

Yugi walked toward the free top bunk and asked the kid making his bed on the bottom bunk, "is the top free?"

_"Yeah, it's free,"_ the kid replied. At least _one_ person spoke Japanese, though his accent was off.

"Thanks," Yugi replied, unpacking his sheets and blankets to make his top bunk bed.

"Aw man! The bottom one's taken!" Joey whined as the kid chuckled in response, turning, and then leaning against the wall and facing him.

_"Sorry for disappointing you,"_ the kid replied as Joey's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and dropped his luggage._ "What?"_

Yugi looked at Joey curiously, while making his bed, asking, "what's wrong? You know it's rude to stare!"

"Um... dude... whatever your name is... think you should turn around?" Joey asked, pointing to Yugi, who furrowed his eyes in confusion. _Was it something he did or something he had on his face?_

_"What is it you want me to-"_ The kid asked, turning around and looking up at Yugi's direction to reveal an exact copy of Yugi's face. Both of them screamed at the same time just as Yugi fell right off of his bunk bed, landing on his back on the wooden floor.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OW!" Yugi cried, panting hard from the floor. He didn't know _what_ to cry about: the fact his back was killing him or the fact he just saw a clone of himself.

The kid didn't take long to quickly walk around the bunk beds to Yugi's direction, being right in front of him and looking angry, asking, _"who the heck are you and why do you look like me!?"_

"Stop it! Can't you see he's hurt?" Joey shouted before helping Yugi up.

_"My name's... Yugi Nagumo and I..._" Yugi replied, cringing in pain, still looking at the kid in fear.

_"Stop staring at me!"_ The kid shouted.

"Oh sure, like _you_ weren't a few seconds ago!" Joey said in sarcasm as Yugi stared at the floor, breathing in and out hardly. "By the way, what is your name?"

_"Yami Muto, now get out!"_ Yami glared.

"We can't! This is _our_ cabin, so suck it up, small fry."

_"What'd you call me?"_ Yami glared, mad and hot red, grabbing Joey by the collar.

"STOP!" Yugi shouted as the two turned to face him, Yami still keeping his glare. "Just stop! We're all in shock, let's just..." He got up on his feet, the pain still existing, but not as bad. "Let's just not fight please. I just want to have fun here, not start a fight."

_"Then, you can tell your friend if he _ever_ calls me small again, I'm gonna put his head on a mantle,"_ Yami threatened before returning to making his bed as Yugi climbed on his.

"Yuge, you need any help?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt now," Yugi assured, partly lying, since it still was killing him, but not as bad as before.

"You don't seem fine. You seem stiff."

_"He says he's fine!"_ Yami cried out.

"Hey, are you trying to start something?"

"Joey stop," Yugi pleaded while setting out his blanket.

Joey sighed, making his bed as Yami finished his and left out the door. It wasn't long before Yugi finished his bed and began laying down to sooth his hurt back. Joey also began finishing his bed as the last camper came to make his bed, claiming the last one. Joey walked to his friend, who was still lying on his bed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked.

"I think I'll rest for a while. Besides, supper won't begin in an hour right?" Yugi asked with a small smile as his friend nodded.

"Right. By the way, that was just freaky. I swear, you two are sorta, no REALLY identical!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's coincidence," Yugi thought.

"I think it's just weird. I mean it's like he's your clone or your evil twin."

"_You're hilarious_ and please don't be mean to him. He was just as much in shock as all of us. Wouldn't you act like that too?"

"I suppose, but that still didn't give him any right to be a jerk."

"I know, I just don't want us to start with getting into fights with our roommates."

"I understand. I'll see ya at the cafeteria," Joey said, walking out of the cabin.

Yugi stared up at the ceiling, wondering to himself how there could be someone, who looks _exactly_ like him. Even with two people that look somewhat _identical_, there's always some sort of _difference_ on their faces. This guy... Yami... he looked like a spitting image of _Yugi_! They were the same height, the same length, same eye color, same facial features, and even the same hair. The only difference is that this guy bleached some of his hair to make the blond streaks on his hair and the earrings. If Yugi wore earrings and bleached the streaks on his hair, nobody could tell the difference between him and Yami.

Yugi was scared before, but now he was both scared and confused. How could something like this happen? Why did they look so identical? Were they _related_ somehow? Yugi couldn't answer this, even when his back was starting to not be as painful. Maybe they were related. Though, it was still odd that they would be _this_ much alike, but at least there would be a reason.

A white-haired young boy entered the cabin, who apparently slept on the top bunk by the window. He glared at Yugi, asking in Arabic, "why are you sleeping in someone else's bed? Let alone the _top_ bunk? I thought you didn't like the top bunk."

_"What? No, I'm not who you think,"_ Yugi claimed in Arabic, climbing down the bed. _"My name's Yugi."_

"Very funny, Yami. I'm not stupid," the boy glared, arms crossed. "Though, I'll give you credit on the foreign accent."

_"I'm not. We just..._ look alike._ I don't know why, we just do,"_ Yugi said. _"I don't even have the bleach streaks or pierced ears like Yami."_

The boy's glare, then began turning into widened and suspicious eyes, as if trying to make out something. At the same time, Yami came through the cabin door and the white-haired boy saw him and yelped a screech.

"Oh my gosh!" The boy cried, then looked at Yugi. "I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

"Ryou, cool it! Marik wants us to meet him by the creek before supper," Yami said.

"Right," Ryou replied, nodding before turning to Yugi. _"Sorry."_ He then left out the cabin. Yami was about to leave when...

"Wait!" Yugi cried out in Japanese, grabbing Yami's shoulder before Yami slapped it out.

"Don't touch me!" Yami glared in Arabic, now knowing Yugi could understand his first language.

"I'm sorry, but... look, I'm sorry about Joey. I know this is kinda- okay, a _really_ huge shock, but I don't want us to have a bad start. We both are sharing the same cabin and sleep in the same bunk, can we at least _try_ to make this work?"

"I seriously don't see how," Yami smirked before turning around and about to leave the cabin.

"We could be related!" Yugi blurted out as Yami stopped, then laughing aloud, turning his head.

"Are you _serious_?"

"You're from Egypt right? My father is from Egypt. I've never seen him before, but maybe you have an... uncle? Cousin? A member, who divorced his wife from Domino City, Japan?"

"Don't you think you're _really_ taking this a bit far?"

"Well... why else are we... _alike?_ I mean... I don't know... it's possible. I've never met my dad's family in Egypt, let alone _my dad_. Isn't there at least one member of your family, that you know, who divorced his wife, who lives in Japan?"

"You're talking about a slim chance here. Even if I did know someone in my family that's _divorced from __his wife_, what is the chance that person might be your real father?"

"_Divorce_ is considered immoral in Egypt, am I correct? If there is a member of your family did divorce, let alone a wife from another country, then the chance of it being my father is wider then you're implying," Yugi pointed out as Yami furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing his eyes to the left.

"Do you have a picture of your mother?"

"I do."

"There is _one_ member of my family I know divorced his wife, who lives in Japan. I'll cut you a deal. You can show me a picture of your mother and I can tell you if we're related or not. If we're not related, I don't want you to ever talk to me again. If we are, I want you to tell me what... your _mother_... is like," Yami said, his eyes softening as soon as he mentioned about Yugi's mom. Then, his eyes hardened again. "And you are to not tell a soul about this!"

"I won't! I won't!" Yugi promised fearfully.

"Good. I'll see ya at lunch," Yami said before leaving out the cabin door.

Yugi showed a soft smile as Yami left. It seemed that Yugi finally found a soft spot behind those cold violet eyes. Yugi just knew that him and Yami were related somehow. He knew it by the looks and the Japanese language. This guy had to have known Japanese from rather his mother's influence effecting Yugi's real father or he was going mad.

There was no doubt in Yugi's mind that there was a relation reason for Yami looking exactly like him.


	3. Everything Together

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed this. I couldn't take it after I finished my chapter of _At-Em-Oh_. I wanted to write the next chapter of this lol. Now, before you read this, it's scientifically proven that twins, separated at birth and never see each other, are more alike than if they were to live together. It's guessed that twins that live together are usually different, because humans tend to feel uncomfortable copying what other person does. I've read that there were twins, separated at birth, who had parallel lives. Both adopted by different parents, but had a dog named Toy, both were bad at spelling and good at math, both work as Sharif's, both bought a light blue Chevy, both took a vacation at the same place and city, both like the same type of cigarettes, and both married a woman named Linda (divorced her) and married again to another woman named Betty. I am not freakin' joking about this! I can give you the link and prove it to ya! It's so weird! **

**The reason I'm mentioning this is because of what is going to happen in this chapter. I've always criticized about how Phil and Lil from _Rugrats_ are too much alike when real life twins are usually very different from each other (not counting physical features), especially if one is a girl and the other one is a boy. I wanted to bring this out, so when you see what's coming up in this one, you guys will know that I'm not just stereotyping twins being _too much alike_ to a creepy level. This actually happens when twins are separated at birth. It is possible for both to live very parallel lives and like the same likes and dislike the same dislikes. It's usually when they're united that they start becoming different from the other. So, _The Parent Trap_ technically was being unrealistic with the twins, since they started with having different hairstyles and different likes and dislikes. Yugi and Yami are only different by the streaks and ears being pierced due to different culture. The other twins, I just told you that lived parallel lives, lived in the same country and same culture; so if twins lived in separate cultures, there is going to be some differences, but still living the parallel lives. Review please!**

Yugi waited in line to grab his lunch. The cafeteria looked _amazing_, since he never got his lunch from a cafeteria before. Japan worked differently with lunches during school, since the kids had lunch inside the classroom and not in a cafeteria or someplace like one. The American food also seemed very different from the usual food he ate. He looked at the different choices there was to eat before deciding what he wanted to eat.

"You can't get seconds until they announce it," the lunch lady told Yugi.

"_What?_ No, this is my first time. You must've mistaken me for Yami over there," Yugi said, pointing to Yami as the lunch lady looked over, seeing Yami and her jaw literally dropped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. Would you like chicken?"

"Sure."

"Is he your twin or something, because you two look so much alike."

Yugi began feeling funny by the word _twin_. Twins? It would make alot sense, but why would his mom separate him from his brother? It would be more understandable if Yami was a cousin, but a _twin brother_? Yugi didn't know what to answer.

_"I have no idea,"_ Yugi said almost hoarsely before getting more food as the lunch lady gave a funny look.

Yugi got his food and walked over to his table, staring at his food. He bit his bottom lip before sitting right next to Joey. Yami sat the table two seats over. He looked over at Yugi's tray of food, then slammed his head against the table. Yugi looked over to realize the reason _why_ Yami did that, they both chose the _same_ order of food.

"I..." Yugi muttered almost speechlessly.

"Don't!" Yami muffled on the table in Arabic, despite Yugi speaking Japanese to him.

"Wow... this is just _creepy_," Joey said.

"Hey, you're gonna love what I just- _oh my gosh, I'm seeing double!_" Marik commented in Arabic when he came to the table with his tray of food and noticed Yugi and Yami.

"Don't say a word or I will strip every ounce of dignity you have," Yami warned angrily.

"I thought, when you said that _someone from our cabin room looks so much like you that it would make the twins proud_, you were just exaggerating!"

_"Twins?"_ Yugi questioned in Arabic.

"I swear, if you call us that one more..." Rita said in dark anger, Ryou behind him, as they came to the table with their tray of food before his eyes shot wide open.

_"Don't you _dare_,"_ Yami warned, seething through his teeth, before Rita burst into laugh.

"Oh, this is rich, this is just RICH! Ryou was right! I should take a picture of this and save it for the folks back home!"

"Do that and I'll skin you alive before feeding you to the dogs!"

"I'd like to see you try. Look who just got himself a twin now!"

"SHUT UP!"

_"Can you please stop? This is beginning to get really awkward and I'd like to eat my food before I start losing my apatite,"_ Yugi asked politely.

"You probably should, Rita. You can tease him about it later," Ryou suggested as Rita sighed, rolling his eyes, then sat down next to Marik, who was sitting next to Yami.

"I wonder where our cabin leader is," Joey wondered.

"He's probably late," Yugi guessed in Japanese.

"Oh look, you both even share the same tastes. You guys are worse than Ryou and I," Rita teased, noticing that Yami's and Yugi's trays had the same choice of food.

"I swear I will give you _something_ to eat called a fist," Yami threatened in pure annoyance.

Yugi took the fork from his plate and stared at it funny, then held it like he usually held his chop sticks. He and Yami used their forks to cut into the meat of the chicken. They took off the skin, using their index finger and thumb. Yami noticed this, and pounded on the table, scaring Yugi.

_"Stop copying me! It's creepy!"_ Yami cried out in Japanese.

"Hey, you watch it! _You're_ the one copying Yugi! He's always taken the skin off American chicken that way!" Joey defended.

_"How about I-"_ Yami said before being cut off.

"Stop it!" Yugi cried out. "I'm sorry. I've just never used a fork before. Where I come from, we use chop sticks and Joey's right, I don't like the skin on American chicken. This will be the last time I copied you, I promise."

"Leave it, Yami. He wasn't even looking at you," Marik said in Arabic, trying to calm his friend down.

_"Okay... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you,"_ Yami apologized in Japanese before eating his chicken as Yugi began eating his potatoes to not make his look-alike any more mad.

"Hey kids! Sorry I'm... ah, looks like we got ourselves two sets of twins," the cabin leader said in Arabic, finally arriving, as Rita snorted.

"We're not _twins_," Yami said grimly. "I don't even _know_ him."

"Might as well be," Rita smirked. "Though, Ryou and I really are twins."

"Seriously, you two aren't twins? _Are you sure?_" the cabin leader asked with a suspicious tone.

"No, we're not," Yami replied, biting into his chicken.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm your cabin leader Randy Cordin and what are your names?"

"Yami," Yami said.

"Marik," Marik replied.

"Rita and this is my brother Ryou," Rita introduced, including his brother.

"I'm Yugi," Yugi said in Japanese.

"Joey Wheeler," Joey replied.

"Carl Mancy," Carl introduced in Arabic, who sat next to Joey.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you boys enjoy your camping experience," Randy said.

_"I hope so too,"_ Yami muttered before digging into his potatoes.

Yugi began eatting his chicken once Yami was finished with his own. Yugi was already half done with his potatoes anyways. Randy gave the group their schedule to abide by. After lunch, they were to head to the office to sign themselves to whatever activity they wanted to participate in. There were different choices to choose from and all of them looked through the choices.

Yugi looked through the list and became fearful. He was afraid him and Yami would choose the same activity. They chose the same kind of food to eat and ate in the same pattern, who was to say they wouldn't choose the same activity? Yami looked through the list and hoped Yugi wouldn't choose that activity too. He did _not_ want to be followed by the twin copycat. It wasn't that he _hated_ Yugi, but he didn't like to be copied. It was so creepy, it was _scary_.

After lunch, everyone signed up for the activity of their choosing. Yugi looked through the activity signup sheets and chose one to sign up for. He decided to only sign up for only _one_ similar activities as Yami, but it was so hard, because the ones he _wanted_ to try out first were the ones Yami already signed himself up for. Yugi didn't know what to do and panic overtook him. Then, he decided he could have these activities at the different time of the day than Yami, that way he's not _copying_. Yugi signed up for the activities, and then left for his free time outside.

As Yugi stepped out of the office, Yami grabbed Yugi by the collar and asked, _"what activities did you sign up for?"_

"N-Not the ones at the same time as yours I swear!" Yugi promised.

_"Typical!"_ Yami replied, pushing Yugi.

"I'm not meaning to, we just have the same mind; I don't know!"

_"Let me guess, you have mini golf at 3-4 and canoeing at 7-8!"_ Yami said as Yugi stood still frozen. _"That's what I thought."_ He marched outside on his way to the swing sets, feeling very annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I really wanted to do those, I've never done them before!"

_"Are you _trying_ to aggravate me?"_ Yami almost screamed angrily.

"Well, I've always wanted to try out mini golf and my mom told me about how her and Dad used to go canoeing and fishing. I know this is scary, but I'm not doing this on purpose!"

Yami sighed in pure annoyance, then sat on one of the swings as Yugi sat on the swing next to him. Yugi really wanted to make Yami feel better about this situation. The only thing he could think of is if they tried finding out something different about each other. Yugi decided to think of the first thing in his mind that would be different.

"When's your birthday?" Yugi asked as Yami looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, then sighed.

_"March 22nd,"_ Yami replied as Yugi's eyes widened, feeling the same feeling as when he talked to the lunch lady._ Same birthday!_ How was _that_ possible?

"Time?"

_"What?"_

"What time were you born?"

_"I don't know! My dad said 1:15, I think. Why the heck do you wanna know?"_

"I was born at 12:50, so we're not _completely_ alike."

Yami looked at Yugi with furrowed eyebrows and a gaped mouth before spouting out,_ "same birthday! Freakin' wonderful!"_

Yugi stared at the ground, feeling both almost sick and dizzy. This was just too much! Even two that were related _somewhat,_ wouldn't it be very abnormal for two cousins or whatever to have the same _birthday_? Yugi held onto one of the chain of the swing, while getting out his cell phone and going through his pictures. _This couldn't be! This just couldn't be it!_ There _had_ to be some coincidence, but the thought kept haunting Yugi's mind.

_"Is your dad divorced?"_ Yugi asked in a mutter.

Yami turned his head with furrowed eyebrows, which rose when he saw Yugi looking through his cell phone. Yami then remembered the conversation he had with Yugi about the possibility of them being _related_. During the time, it seemed bizarre and impossible, though very slim. The more Yami thought about it, the more _possible_ it became. Yami began turning his head away from Yugi's direction and staring straight out in space.

Yugi got out his mom's picture and gave his cell phone to Yami, whose eyes glanced at the picture. He then looked at Yugi in utter horror. Yami grabbed the phone and looked closely at it before giving it back to Yugi and running off. Yugi began chasing after Yami, who ran down the gravel track, then down the ditch into a forest area where nobody was allowed to go into. It didn't matter to Yami where he was after what he _saw_. It was _his_ mother! HIS MOTHER! The mother he never met in his life and Yugi was... his _brother_! NO! His _identical_ TWIN brother! Yami's world was spinning, everything turning upside down until there was not a thing he recognized.

Yugi grabbed a hold of Yami from the waist before they both fell on the ground face forward Yami had two of his hands full of dead leaves and grass while tears burst out of his eyes. He felt huge sorrow and overwhelming pain, then anger. Why would his father do this to him? Why would his father tell him about his mother, but not his own _brother_? WHY!? Everything was so wrong, so awfully wrong.

_"Why?"_ Yami wept in Aribic, then punched against a tree as Yugi stared at him in shock._ "Why didn't he tell me!? I-I don't understand!"_

"So my mom _is_ your mom," Yugi said quietly in Japanese, feeling overwhelmed by this news. He felt Yami embrace him tightly, hot tears felt on his shirt and neck.

_"I'm so sorry, Yugi. You can eat the same foods I eat, join in the same activities, whatever you do you can do it! I don't care if it's the same as me. Do whatever you want! I'm sorry I got angry!"_

"I never meant to creep you out. I really wasn't trying to copy you."

_"I know now,"_ Yami said, wiping his tears and showing a sleepish smile with two hands on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi smiled before being embraced again._ "Oh Yugi! This is so much to take in!"_

"I know... I'm surprised _you're_ the one crying. Usually, it's me that's the emotional one."

Yami laughed, then separated, grabbing both of Yugi's hands and holding them tightly. Yugi couldn't help, but laugh, feeling the overwhelming joy of not only discovering he has a twin brother, but that they both reunited after all of these years. Yugi took in the joy and gladness of this wonderful news, letting it sink through every part of his body.

"What's your favorite color?" Yugi asked.

"Black and white alike," Yami replied happily.

"Same. I love to play games of different kinds, even gambling, though I'm not allowed to do that."

"Blackjack?"

"Yep."

"Spades?"

"Yep."

"Duel Monsters."

"My favorite!"

"Same. When I was young, I used to play Monkey where I would try to look for bugs in my father's hair."

"I did it with Mom and Grandpa."

"I only slightly remember finding a bug in _someone's_ hair and eating it."

"Same here. I only remember the hair being thick and everywhere, like mine. I don't remember much about this friend, except I loved him very much."

"I wonder," Yami said, then crawling behind Yugi and looking through his hair. He began chuckling slightly before Yami picked a little tiny tick from Yugi's hair. "Yep, it was your hair, though the bug was bigger." He flicked it from his fingers.

"Then, the bug I ate was from _your_ hair!"

"Dad did say I was very naughty back in the day, before mom left."

"Same here! I guess when we're together, we caused alot of trouble."

_"Now I can see why they separated us,"_ Yami said with devious eyes as Yugi laughed.

"You know, I think there's time to change my schedule," Yugi said as Yami chuckled.

"Go right ahead. I'll be in the cabin," Yami said as Yugi ran off and he sighed with the biggest smile on his face. He never thought, only a few minutes ago, that he would be overjoyed with doing _everything_ with Yugi like he was now.


	4. On the Beach

**Next chapter! I'm glad I got that out of the way, so now we can move onto Tea coming into the picture. Remember guys, the girls and boys are in different cabin groups, so she has not yet noticed that there are two Yugi's or something like that. Review please!**

Free time finally came and Yugi and Yami decided to use this time to play at the beach. Anyone who questioned them looking alike were always answered by the twins that they were brothers. Yami and Yugi were proud to be brothers and _twins_ at that. There was also a spark between the two the more they spent time together. It was like a curse. When they were together, _trouble_ always happened.

Through the trouble, Yami and Yugi had never been happier when it came. During the canoe trip, they used their paddles to play splash the water on the other twin and accidentally splattered mud on two of the other kids. It was laughable trouble, especially when they would be goofy with the pattles in separate canoes. Unfortunately, there was more from them than where that came from.

Yugi and Yami put sunscreen on each other, then Yami took a dab of sunscreen and drew a mustache above Yugi's upper lip before chuckling. Yugi smirked, wiped the sunscreen from his upper lip, then tried to put it in Yami's mouth before Yami put his hands on his brother's wrists and they began wrestling each other, climbing on top the other to beat the other twin. They both laughed while horseplaying and wrestling with one other like lion cubs.

"You can't beat me, I'm older than you," Yugi smirked in Japanese, his hands holding Yami's.

_"By twenty-five minutes and don't you forget it!"_ Yami replied before using his legs to push Yugi off and he fell on his back before Yami grabbed him by the headlock and stuffed his face in the sand.

_"Hey!"_ Yugi muffled in the sand before reaching his arm to grab Yami by the neck and hold him down, his face in the sand. He then tickled Yugi in the ribs before he laughed like a little kid and kicked Yami by the chest and he tripped backwards and fell over a brown-haired girl, who screeched as they both fell over, her face in the sand.

Both Yami and Yugi laughed at the same time, Yami wiping the sand off his face, then rubbing his right arm, which hurt from falling over the poor girl. Yami rolled off the girl as she got up on her hands and knees, spitting the sand from her mouth, then showing a glare, which turned out to be _Tea's_ glare.

_"Yugi!?"_ Tea glared in both annoyance and shock.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized, still laughing at the whole bit. "That was my fault. Yami and I were playing around and kinda didn't see ya there."

"You should be careful! You're turning out as bad as the other guys!"

"Sorry."

_"What about _me_? I'm the one that got hurt! Your girlfriend just got sand in her mouth!"_ Yami cried out playfully.

"HE'S NOT MY-" Tea almost screamed out, turning her body to see a replica of Yugi before screaming at the top of her lungs and almost falling over, which made the boys laugh.

_"_Sure he isn't_ and I'm not the sexy one."_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Yugi asked with a glaring face.

_"Isn't it obvious. You're the cute baby panda and I'm the sexy one."_

"That's a lie!"

_"No, it isn't and you know it, my little baby panda."_

"I am not a baby panda and stop calling me that! We look EXACTLY alike!"

_"No, I have narrow eyes and you have the huge cute baby panda eyes like Goku,"_ Yami teased as Yugi glared and growled in annoyance before Yami turned his back and pointed to a slightly dark brown spot on his shoulder. _"Not to mention I have this sexy birthmark and you don't!"_

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

_"I'm not the one, who tried to put sunscreen in my mouth."_

"Can you both _please_ tell me what's going on and why you two look like twins?" Tea asked as the boys laughed again.

"That's because we are. Come to find out, Yami is my twin, who lives with my real father. Our parents think alike _or something_," Yugi explained.

_"More like _we_ think alike, because I recall that _both_ of us begged our parents to take us to this trip,"_ Yami pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Oh... well I guess that sorta explains it. You never told me you had a twin brother," Tea said.

"I didn't know either... at least not until we showed pictures of our parents and we kinda put two and two together."

Yami began digging through Yugi's hair with his fingers as Tea slightly narrowed her eyebrows and asked, "what are you doing?"

_"Looking for bugs,"_ Yami replied as he flicked a beetle and it landed on between Tea's breasts and she screamed while trying to get the bug off of her and Yami busted out laughing into tears. He was then pushed by Yugi hardly, landing him in the ground.

"You did that on purpose!" Yugi glared.

_"_It was an accident I swear_,"_ Yami defended, still laughing, then coughed from all the laughter before hearing an annoyed groan from Tea.

"Sorry... he's the immature twin," Yugi apologized, slightly blushing, while Yami continued to laugh.

_"I noticed,"_ Tea glared in disgust.

"Which is hard to believe, because we're so much alike, it's not even funny. We could practically switch places, if we wanted to."

_"Hey, that's a great idea!"_ Yami said as the two looked directly at him with a look. _"I'm serious! Come here!"_

"Yami I-"

_"NA NA- I said come _here_!"_ Yami said, pointing to the spot in front of him as Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes, and him and Tea sat in front of him. _"You've never seen Dad and I've never seen Mom right?"_

"Yeah."

_"And as far as I know, after today, we'll never see each other again... not counting web cam or phone calls. Anyways, we're never going to see the other parent... EVER. So, what if we switch places, just for a little while?"_

"Yami, stop joking around."

_"No, I'm serious! We could totally pull this off; we're already acting like each other as it is, having the same bad habits and yada yada yada. We just need to teach each other about what we usually do daily and the rooms of our houses and presto!"_

Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes once again, then replying, "are you _seriously_ joking?"

_"No, I'm dead serious! I know it sounds corny, but hear me out,"_ Yami said, clearing his throat and changing his accent to Yugi's accent in Japanese. "I can talk like you and you can talk like me. I'll act like the baby panda you and you can act like the _sexy_ me."

"Dang... you're good," Tea commented.

"Yami, even if we were to switch places, I don't have your gold highlights and, unless I can find a good plastic surgeon, our eyes will still look totally different," Yugi pointed out.

_"Of course, our parents will probably notice _sometime_, but we'll still have time to spend time with them for the while before they switch us back. Besides, it's really not _that_ hard. It's a trick Marik taught me on the dyeing thing."_

"Okay, but what about your ears? The nearest city is like miles away and if my mom sees you _as me_ with pierced ears, she will go _nuts_!"

_"Look, I'll just not wear any earrings. I'll put vitamin e oil on my pierce holes and Mom won't notice the difference. It works, you can ask your girlfriend."_

"I'm not his _girlfriend_! It's Tea!" Tea glared as Yami rolled his eyes.

_"Whatever."_

"But he's actually right. That does hide the pierce scar."

_"And if anything, just blame me, if she gets pissed over _you_ getting your ears pierced. It's very popular in my cultural area,"_ Yami said as Yugi sighed.

"Are you seriously wanting to switch with him? You know, that's never going to work. Mom isn't _that_ stupid!" Tea said plainly.

_"I know and neither is Dad. The whole point isn't to see how long we can fool them. I really want to see Mom and... please Yugi, I know you must want to see Dad as much as I want to see Mom!"_ Yami begged as Yugi's eyes slightly widened, now seeing that Yami really was being serious and not goofing off.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll be grounded for my entire life, but... it'll be worth it to see Dad," Yugi said, then sighed, looking at Tea. "Can you let Joey in on this. I want Yami to at least have _some_ help when we finally separate."

"Wait, you two are _really_ being serious!?" Tea asked in shock.

_"Yes!"_ Yami and Yugi said at the same time.

"Yugi, your mom is going to burn you alive!"

"I know, but... Yami has a point. After today, we'll _never_ see each other again and will probably never know our parents. It's not like _The Parent Trap_ where they just live on the other side of America or across the Atlantic. We live on the _opposite sides_ of the world, Tea! I'd be lucky to have the money to go see him once every other year," Yugi replied as Tea closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Yugi was right.

"Fine. I'll get Joey," Tea said, then got up and began looking for Joey.

"Well, suppose we can teach each other until then. First off, no touching!" Yugi said bluntly.

_"What do you mean by _touching_?"_ Yami asked.

"I mean no hugging, kissing, or saying_ 'I love you.'_ Where I come from, we show love by keeping our family's honor and showing love by sacrifice and helping. Try helping Mom and Grandpa with the game shop or chores."

_"You're serious right?"_

"Nope."

_"Wow! Okay then, since you have an _anti affection_ rule, no touching girls. In fact, don't even talk to _any_ of them. You'll most likely slip something up. My country is full of Islam where lust is a huge no-no, that includes looking up porn online and _please_ don't try or Dad will have a huge cow."_

"I don't look up porn... though Joey does try to send me some through email."

_"Tell him no more or Dad _will_ kill you and I mean he WILL. You can freely be touchy around Dad and my friends anytime you want to. When we greet, we mostly just kiss and hug. No handshaking; this isn't Europe. I'll also see if I can have my friends take you places that _don't_ include swimming, unless there's hardly anyone around. People are going to notice something when they see I don't have the same birthmark I usually have."_

"Good point. Mom also has me shopping for groceries. She'll leave out money on the counter next to the entrance. Just make sure you shop once every time you find money there and bring in the groceries before lunch."

_"Are you freakin' serious!?"_

"Yes and that means waking up every morning at seven. The shop opens at nine."

_"Oh _wonderful_! At least it's only an hour from the time I usually get up."_

"Eight? Not too bad. At least Dad won't be suspicious about my early mornings."

_"I always shower every morning."_

"Same here."

_"'Kay, don't have to worry about _that_. You play Table Tennis?"_

"Yep."

_"Okay, I have Table Tennis practices every Tuesday till Thursday. The time schedule is on my mirror in my room."_

"Same here, only the days are Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Schedule is on the same place."

_"Wow, we literally do think alike,"_ Yami said amazed. _"I like walks around the park. Run three times around the track."_

"Same here. Weekends only."

_"... same here... okay um... when I'm not doing any of those, I usually hang with my friends at the arcades and what nots. They'll just take you to the places."_

"Same here. When I travel places, I always take my bike."

_"What about a motorcycle?"_

"Don't have the money. I've ridden Tristan's, but never actually got myself a license. I've been_ dying_ to buy myself one!"

_"You good?"_

"You know it!"

_"Okay, looks like I'll trust you with my baby. No scratches or I'll kill you. I'll see if I can get you your own baby. Okay... we like and dislike the same foods, so that won't be a problem. We have the same allergic reaction to honey and cats, so that's off. You're strong in-"_

"Math."

_"And I don't have to worry about that anyways, since our parents will find out before the summer's over anyways. Um... oh yeah, I have a pet cheetah."_

"A _what_?"

_"His name is Jabbar and he's nice to everyone, even strangers. Just be social with him and you're good."_

"You have a pet _cheetah_? _Are you insane!?_"

_"I'm allergic to cats, as you know, and we found him as a cub in the middle of the desert. Please don't ask how he got there, because I'm still trying to figure that one out myself."_

"Fine. I just hope you know how to feed it."

_"Dad's taking care of Jabbar. In fact, he's the one that decided on keeping him."_

"Dad's weird. At least it isn't a hippo."

_"Okay... now, I just need to make a map of our places."_

"Good point."

"Hey Yuge, Tea said you two were going to switch places?" Joey asked, arriving with Tea behind him.

"Yeah, we wanna see our folks and I think we can pull it off. We're already alike mentally. We just need to fill in some finishing touches and... my ears... they're not pierced!"

_"Oh, I already know how to solve that problem. I did this out of a dare before,"_ Yami said, getting out his iPhone and looking up directions on how to pierce ears. Yugi covered his entire face with both hands.

"Mom is going to freak," Yugi said with his covered face.

_"I'll take the blame,"_ Yami said plainly.

**EDIT: Someone asked me about allergy to cats and cheetahs. It was my fault for not looking into it, but I did now. It is possible for someone to be allergic to cats and not cheetahs. It depends on the allergy. Some are even allergic only to certain type of cats. As I said, it depends and it is possible for a person to be allergic to cats and not cheetahs (even more so than being allergic to house cats and not lions. Surprising huh?)**


	5. The Switch Begins

**Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it will be the last part of Yugi and Yami at camp. I really want to get this part done, so I can get to the part where they switch places. Review please!**

Yami and Yugi spent the month they had in camp teaching each other how to sound their accents correctly, who their friends, family, and neighbors were using Facebook, and showing maps of their house, hometown, and friend's houses. The accent and memorizing the map of people's houses and hometown was the easy part. The hard part came when they had to learn the cultural system of the other's country.

Joey agreed to not send Yugi anymore porn for the time being when him and Yami switch places. Email and texting was the only time for them to talk to each other privately without suspicion. Their caller ID's to each other had to be under a different name. Yugi and Yami both had the other's number under the name _"Migi,"_ combining the last two letters of their names. The twins' friends: Joey, Tea, Rita, Ryou, and Marik also joined in on the switch and helped the two learn how to be each other. It helped to learn how to be the other twin with both Rita's and Ryou's experiences on switching places and learning about the other twin from a third person's perspective.

The twins also agreed on a set of rules on the switch to make sure there were no accidental errors during the switch and to prepare for the worst:

Rule 1: Once switched, the two must pretend to be the other and NEVER reveal their true identity, even while they're alone in their rooms. They are only allowed to reveal this through text and/or email and all must be deleted after being sent.

Rule 2: Never give away about the switch until at least _one_ person has figured it out. Once the person, outside the group of friends that already know, figures out about the switch, then _everyone_ is allowed to know about the switch.

Rule 3: After camp, Yugi starts school in a month and two weeks, so the maximum time both boys must keep the secret switch is to be only_ four weeks_ NO EXCEPTIONS!

Rule 4: Blame Yami for making Yugi get his ears pierced. (Yugi made Yami write the last part)

Yami decided, during the second week of camp, to pierce Yugi's ears, since Yugi would need to care for his ears after them being pierced, including leaving the earrings in his ears overnight for the entire camp days or a week _at least_. Yugi was nervous, but finally complied with the idea, still feeling anxiously nervous about this. They decided to have Yugi's ears pierced at one particular day when they didn't sign up for any activity.

Yami looked up online about home piercing on his iPhone. He got a cotton ball soaked in ice cold water from the tap for Yugi to put under his ear lob, so it would grow numb. Tea gave Yami a safety pin, she used for her dress and brought along while it was still pinned. He used rubbing alcohol from the first aid kit, located by the door, to sterilize it.

"Okay, you cleaned your ears right?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Of course I do! You're going to be fine... unless your ear starts bleeding."

"YAMI!"

Yami chuckled, then said, "relax, that's only the worse case scenario and I've actually had that happen before. It doesn't hurt _that_ bad and will heal eventually."

_"Thanks for making me more nervous!"_

"You _want_ me to tear your ear?"

"No!"

"Then relax. You'll be fine," Yami assured, using an anti bacterial wipe to clean Yugi's ear as soon as he removed the cotton, then placed a clean washcloth under the ear. Then, Yami washed his hands really quick before returning with Tea having stretched Yugi's ear lob.

"This is really insane, Yami!" Yugi said.

"I just don't want to get any bacteria if the skin tares."

"That's it, I'm not-"

"Relax Yugi, just relax or it _will_ happen! Do you want me to hold you down!?"

"No, but I'm not going to go to our dad with a _bloody_ ear!"

"Okay, you ready?"

"No."

"Yugi, you're not going to bleed," Tea said.

"Fine,_ I'm ready._"

"Thanks Tea. Alright... one, two, three," Yami counted, then stuck the sharp safety pin through Yugi's ear.

"Ow!" Yugi cried out. "_Oh no!_ I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding!"

"No, you're not, now stand still, so I can stick this thing out of your ear," Yami assured, then wiggled the safety pin around to make a fine hole before carefully releasing it from Yugi's ear. Then, Tea placed a silver earring through the hole in Yugi's ear lob. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes, it was!"

_"Time for the other ear,"_ Yami sang teasingly as Yugi moaned in complaint. "Oh, hush it you mary-sue!"

"I hate this!" Yugi complained as Yami washed another cotton ball in ice water and placed it behind Yugi's ear lob. Yugi let the cotton ball sit behind his ear for at least a minute before taking it out and Yami used another anti bacterial wipe to clean Yugi's other ear lobe. He placed the washcloth under it and Tea began to stretch it.

"Don't flinch," Yami warned before dabbing the safety pin in rubbing alcohol, and then sticking it in Yugi's ear lobe.

"Ah!" Yugi responded, twitching his eyes and nose. Yami then wiggled the safety pin around to make a nice hole before gently removing it and replacing it with another silver earring.

"There!" Yami said as Yugi stood up with his new earrings on his ears. "And no blood. I call this a perfect success. If your ears feel itchy, just dab a little rubbing alcohol. Hopefully, it doesn't get swollen."

_"Wha!?"_

Yami laughed, saying, "I'm kidding. That's only if your skin tares and bleeds. If it does get swollen, it's only slightly"

"At least it's over," Yugi sighed, then looked in the mirror. "Mom is _sooooooooo_ going to kill me."

"Remember rule number 4?" Yami asked, putting his arm around Yugi.

_"Blame Yami for making me get my ears pierced."_

"Relax, there's nothing to worry about! Besides, I think the ladies will fall in love with you when you get back home."

_"I suppose,"_ Yugi replied, staring at the new earrings in his ears._ There's no going back now._

The day had finally come for Yugi and Yami to return home from camp. They went into the bathroom to shower and change. They were next to each other's stall and switched their clothes before coming out. Yugi glanced at the blond streaks on his hair from the dye he retrieved from Yami and placed in his hair during his shower. Yami washed all the dye out from his hair with Clarifying Shampoo, whom he borrowed from one of Tea's roommates, only focusing on dying his bangs blond and using hair gel; of course, it took about a week or so before the dye finally fainted. Besides for the narrowed eyes, Yami _literally_ looked exactly like Yugi and it was time to put that to the test. He dabbed some vitamin e on his pierce holes before walking out of the bathroom.

"Yo Yuge!" Joey called out, waving his hand with his bags packed.

"Hey Joey!" Yami called out in a perfect Japanese accent.

_"Wow, you're good. If I didn't know you weren't really Yugi, you would've had _me_ fooled,"_ Joey whispered as soon as the two were close enough.

_"Thanks."_

"Alright guys, it's time to say goodbye to America._ GOOOODBYE AMERICA! One, I don't call my home. I'm not beside her, nor guide her-_" Marik sang teasingly in Arabic before Rita pushed him and he laughed in reply.

"You keep up with that and people will think we're terrorists," Rita teased as Marik busted out laughing.

Yugi focused on packing Yami's stuff in the duffel bag. Rita and Marik packed their bags before Ryou arrived and packed his stuff. It helped that three of Yami's friends knew about the switch. It gave Yugi a kind of _comfort_. He walked back and looked in the bathroom mirror to see the dangling gold earrings in his ears that made him look exactly like Yami. Yugi felt nervous and hoped in his heart that his father would like him.

"Hoping to get back to civilization?" Marik asked with a cunning smirk.

_"Yes,"_ Yugi replied nervously.

_"Co'mon, you finished packing?"_ Yami asked with Yugi's accent as Yugi nodded. _"Then co'mon Yami!" _Yugi followed his brother.

While on their way to the cafeteria, Yugi stopped and Yami looked back. He walked to Yugi as he said in Japanese, "I'm not sure about this."

_"You'll do fine, Yugi. You're doing great,"_ Yami whispered in Japanese with his normal accent.

"What if Dad doesn't like me?"

_"He'll like you. You are his son after all."_

"I suppose."

Yami sighed, then hugged Yugi tightly in his arms and promised,_ "we're going to pull this off."_

"I hope."

Yami and Yugi walked to the cafeteria, waiting to be led to their buses. They both sat together side by side, holding the other's hand. Very soon, Yugi's bus was called and Yami got up from his seat. Yugi also got up and kissed his brother goodbye on each cheek. Yami waved, then walked quickly beside Joey and Tea. Yugi looked out and sighed, sitting at his spot to wait for his bus to be called.

* * *

Yami sat on the bus that drove him to the airport. He laid against the seat to rather listen to music or lie down to sleep. The closer he came to Japan, the more nervous he became. Come to find out, his mother never met him at the gate at the airport. Joey explained to Yami that people in Japan often used city buses or bikes to travel from place to place. Yami's mother had no car, so he had to travel to her place by city bus.

Yami was taught about Domino City from Yugi's help, but reading a map was different from actually being _in_ the city area. This was where Joey and Tea came in handy. Joey gave Yami verbal directions to review where he was supposed to go. Yami was dropped off and walked down several blocks in the neighborhood. Domino City, Japan seemed so _different_ from Cairo, Egypt. Yami wanted to explore this place, but had to focus on what was at hand. He had to return home and see his mother.

Yugi's home was a game shop called _Kame Games_. Yami spotted it right away and walked inside. He looked around and noticed his grandpa, from his mother's side, named Solomon Nagumo. He was a small old man, who ran the game shop, behind the cash register. He looked up and gave a warm smile across his lips.

"Yugi, is that you?" Solomon asked.

"Hey grandpa," Yami greeted in Yugi's accent, putting down his stuff and was about to make a run to hug his grandpa when he remembered that showing physical affection was never practiced here. He had to show love through other means. "Uh... you need any help with the game shop?"

"I am fine, but it would be nice if you got your stuff off the ground," Solomon replied.

"Right. _Sorry!_" Yami blushed before getting his stuff off the ground and quickly ran up the stairs as Solomon chuckled in response.

Yami dropped his stuff in his room before going to the kitchen where his mother was cleaning up. He almost was astounded on how beautiful and wonderful his mother looked. He could almost cry, but couldn't, because crying was a big_ no-no_ in Japan. He cleared his throat as his mother looked to his direction and he waved.

"Hi... Mom. I'm home," Yami said, trying not to show any emotion the best he could.

"Welcome home, son," Yami's mother Uka said with a soft smile. Yami bit his bottom lip and looked around to find something he could help his mother with. He looked at the counter and saw 2000 yen laying there for groceries. He snatched it. "I-I'll get the groceries!"

"Thank you, Yugi!" Uka thanked her son, then giggled. "He must be really excited after his trip."

"Um... you want me to cook too?"

"Sure, that will be nice!"

"Okay!" Yami replied, then facepalmed himself. _'Dangit! Why am I asking her? Yugi said to not ask, just do it! Gosh, I'm stupid!'_


	6. Arrive at Egypt

**Now, it's time to see what Yugi is doing and how he's dealing with living life in Egypt lol. Now, just to be clear, there are farm areas in Cairo, Egypt. I looked it up. Aknamkanon isn't going to have a vineyard or something, because grapes aren't what they majorly grow (though, I'm sure they grow those, but not in an area like Cairo, I don't think) and I wanna try something new.**

**One more thing, I have tried to research as much as I could on the Cairo International Airport and I already know it isn't the same as the American airports, but all I got is that it's small, flights and departures are in two different sections_ I think_**, **and the security check is at the entrance. I apologize if this doesn't seem realistic of how passengers get off the plane. If you're more familiar about the airports in Egypt, please let me know and give me tips, because I'm _so_ clueless. Review please!**

Yugi was asleep during the entire airplane trip, his head leaning against the pillow on the arm rest. Because of his small stature, it was easy for him to lay on the seat without taking up two seats. The soft red blanket covered him up to his shoulders as the plane continually soared through the sky. Marik sat next to the window, listening to his iPod. Rita and Ryou were across Marik and Yugi, with Ryou sleeping next to the closed window next to him, and his brother reading a magazine due to his boredom.

Sometimes Marik could hardly believe that this was literally _not_ Yami, since Yugi slept in the same position and way like him. The only sign that proved this wasn't _Yami_ was his time of sleeping. Normally, Yami wouldn't be sleeping at this point. He had driven miles across the desert highways and far down the Nile, so making Yami bored during long-hour trips was nearly impossible. Yugi wasn't used to this, seeing that he normally never traveled farther than Domino City, except Hong Kong once in a blue moon.

The flight attendant announced the arrival of Cairo International Airport. This announcement woke up Yugi. He moaned, rubbing his eyes, before stretching and yawning. He looked out the window across from Marik and saw the land mostly half sand and half green. Yugi sighed, then looked over at Marik.

_"So, what bus stop is nearest to Yami?"_ Yugi asked in his normal accent with a sleepish voice.

"Huh? Oh no, your old man's picking us up," Marik said.

_"Y-You mean my Da-Dad is waiting for me?"_ Yugi asked nervously.

"That's right! Why did you think you were going to walk all the way- you rid a city bus to and from your airport and home, don't you?"

_"Yeah... Yami _doesn't_?"_ Yugi asked in a huge surprise as Marik shook his head._ "_Oh shoot!_ I'm sure my friends will keep an eye on him. I hope Mom isn't too hard on him."_

The airplane finally landed and Yugi turned his cell phone off _airplane mode_, texting Yami to make sure he made it home safely. He replied that he made it home safely and was getting ready for bed. Now, it was Yugi's turn to start learning to be Yami and live his life. Yugi placed chapstick on his lips before leaving the plane with Rita, Ryou, and Marik.

It was very sunny, yet Yugi was extremely exhausted. The time difference was starting to get to him. Yugi carried Yami's small suitcase and walked down the long hall. Him and the three other boys walked to the waiting area next their gate with rows and rows of chairs and people sitting in them. Yugi felt as if he just walked into a jungle and didn't know where to go or what to do next.

"Yami!" A voice cried out, which made Yugi's heart stop.

Yugi looked far ahead at the rows of chairs and saw an older man with a short trimmed beard and short hair that showed a few gray areas through the black, dark violet eyes that matched his own, and sandy skin. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a striped collared t-shirt, some tennis shoes, and dangling silver earrings and a ring on each finger (not wedding ring). Yugi now understood why his mother didn't like the idea of him wearing jewelry, it would've brought memories of his father. Yugi could almost picture in his mind of what his father looked like as a baby. There was nothing that could comprehend the excitement and joy Yugi felt at this moment.

Rita slightly nudged Yugi, so his father wouldn't question why his son was standing there like a statue, and he ran to his father before being gathered into the arms of his father and kissed on both cheeks.

"Hey son, did you make any new friends while you were gone?" Yugi's father, Aknamkanon, asked, facing his son.

"A few. I've missed you so much," Yugi said in his brother's Arabic accent before hugging his father tightly and hearing his laughter.

"Somebody's excited to see me. I should send you to camp often," Aknamkanon halfly joked as Marik and the twins laughed, while Yugi showed a slight blush, hoping that he didn't do anything wrong. Him and his father separated and they all began walking through the airport. "How about I treat you boys? I'm sure you all must be hungry after that long trip."

_"Aw right!"_ The boys cheered excitedly.

"Cool!" Yugi responded.

"Then, let's go, I know just the place!" Aknamkanon said.

Yugi and the boys hopped into the car and were driven to Domino's Pizza. They were all excited and took several slices to put on their plate. Yugi was excited, because he hardly ever got anything like this. Though, he really wanted to spend as much time with his father as he could, but knew he had to stick with the three boys or his father would grow suspicious. For now, Yugi would have to pay attention to Marik, Rita, and Ryou before he started paying attention to his father. The boys talked, laughed, and played. Yugi had a great time and it was nice that his father was at least there, even though they didn't talk as much as Yugi wished. At least there would be plenty of time at home, especially since they live in the country.

After eating, Aknamkanon dropped off the three boys to their home, and then drove on his way to his place. Yugi decided to use this time to get to know his father a little bit.

"So, how was camp?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I loved it, though the American food is a bit odd," Yugi replied as Aknamkanon laughed.

"I bet. You make any friends?"

"Yeah, several new ones actually. They live on the other side of the world."

"Really? Was it Japan? I know you're interested in going there."

_"Maybe,"_ Yugi slightly teased as he heard his father chuckle.

"I knew it. What are they like?"

"Well... one is a bit on the cocky side. We kinda didn't get along at first, but he kinda grew into me. _He's cool._ There's another one... he's more settle, but really funny. Then, there's one guy I grew _really_ close to. We share almost... well practically _everything_ together."

"Wow, that's a very tight relationship for only knowing him for a good month."

Yugi laughed, _"shut up."_ Then, began talking again. "His name is Migi. He also introduced me to Tea. They grew up together. She can be very bossy."

"Migi? Never knew that was a Japanese name. Are he and this Tea girl dating?"

"Na- actually, I don't know," Yugi replied, trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sounds like you're meeting alot of people. Just know that you're paying for your long distance calls."

_"Okay Dad,"_ Yugi replied, letting out a chuckle.

Yugi looked out the window and noticed the huge farm with fields of wheat. There was a stable next to a really huge two story house that was snow white with narrow rectangle windows (the middle one, on the second floor, having a porch), a flat roof, a huge swimming pool in the backyard, and bushes surrounding the house. There were not alot of trees, but a few palm trees on the sides and backyard of the house. There was green grass surrounding the house before hitting the wheat field and road. Yugi was amazed by this beautiful plantation. He also noticed a barn not too far from the house next to the stable. He now understood how Yami was able to keep a cheetah, since the land was very huge, but still found it insane.

"Glad to be home?" Aknamkanon asked as Yugi turned his head, noticing the cheetah out of the corner of his eyes following the car.

"Yeah," Yugi replied before his dad began parking the car in the garage before closing it. Yugi noticed Yami's motorcycle, which was black with white designs. He loved Yami's ride.

Yugi followed his father to the house, smelling the sweet fragrance he felt he smelled before. It almost overwhelmed him, knowing that this was once his home. He looked all around the huge living room filled with white walls, tanned tiled floor, the surrounding beautiful pictures and small shelves in the corner with knickknacks, a large soft couch with a brown coffee table in front of it on a large decorated carpet, four lamps lighting up every corner of the room, and huge light on the ceiling. It was like a dream home almost and Yugi loved every bit of it. He knew _this_ was his home.

There were sounds of people walking toward the two as Yugi's heart almost stopped again when he saw an older man with sandy skin, short white hair and beard, and a pair of violet eyes that match his dad's and his own. Yugi watched his father embrace this man and both kissing each other's cheeks before this man embraced Yugi. He knew this man was his uncle Aknadin and could almost cry at this sight. It was a good thing Yugi was Japanese and knew how to control his emotions.

"How's my favorite nephew doing? Did you have fun at camp?" Aknadin asked.

"It was wonderful! I met a few friends and stuff," Yugi replied.

"Glad to see you're back," a voice responded, showing a huge smirk while leaning against the wall. He had short brown hair, cold blue eyes, and a hardened face. He wore a collared white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Hey Seto," Yugi greeted, recognizing his cousin from the pictures his brother showed him. He smirked in a teasing manner. _"Missed me?"_

"Maybe. It's kinda boring when I don't have anyone to _challenge_."

"Yami, you're back!" A kid cried out, running passed Seto like a jet and wrapping his arms around Yugi from the waist-side. He had long messy black hair, dark violet eyes, and a face that was very childish and playful. "I missed you so, so much!"

"I missed you too, Mokuba," Yugi replied, embracing the child. This had to be the happiest moment of his life. He was now meeting his family from his father's side, Aknadin Moto and his two sons Seto and Mokuba Moto. It would've been perfect if their mother was here too, but she died long ago from a stroke.

"Please take me for a ride! Please! Please! Please!?" Mokuba begged as Yugi laughed playfully.

"Sure. Where do you wanna ride to?"

"Where we usually go," Mokuba replied as Yugi nodded, then took his hand.

"Dad, I'm going to take Mokuba riding through the countryside."

"Okay, just don't go too far and keep your cell phone with you," Aknamkanon said as Yugi nodded and was about to head out the door when...

"And Mokuba, please stay out of the pig pen. I'm still mad at you for abusing those pigs for the twentieth time in a row," Aknadin warned Mokuba as he rolled his eyes.

_"I'll stay out of the pig pen,"_ Mokuba said before him and Yugi left out the door. "I got into trouble last week for poking the pigs with a stick again."

Yugi couldn't help, but laugh at this. Mokuba seemed playful and fun. They walked to the stable, but before they could get there, Yugi almost jumped by the cheetah prancing to the boys in glee, making Mokuba laugh. The cheetah leaped onto Mokuba and licked its face, making the kid laugh. Yugi knew this cheetah was aware that _he_ wasn't Yami, but had to keep pretending. Yugi ran to the cheetah, trying to hold back his nervous fear, and began petting it all over its fur before it licked him too.

_"Hey Jabber, ya miss me?"_ Yugi cooed the cheetah as he licked Yugi's face some more before leaving.

"That's weird, he usually gets more excited than this when you return," Mokuba said as Yugi shrugged, then the boys entered the stables.

"Maybe he's a bit tired or something."

"I guess."

Mokuba and Yugi got on their horses and rode for a while around the countryside by the house. Yugi remembered Yami's instructions for riding a horse and became familiar with it during camp, since they included horseback riding fast or slow. Yugi and Mokuba would race or play tag on horseback. It was fun and the kid was enjoyable. Yugi enjoyed every bit of this experience.


	7. About Dad

**I know I haven't gotten to the fiancee yet. I wanted to get the main crew of Atem's side of the family over with. With Yugi's family, he has his grandpa and mother. With Atem's family, he has his father, cousin, and uncle. That's the two families in a nutshell. Now, this is when we'll start getting a little deeper into the situations. Review please!**

Yami spent as much time with his mother as he could, even if it was only at home. Despite that, he still wanted to do something with his mom. The problem was that _Yugi_, in this area, was not allowed to hold a part time job due to being a high school kid. Because of this, Yami could only borrow money from his guardians from working at the shop. He decided to text Yugi to call him to call him at 7:00 AM in Egypt's time zone, since it would be 2:00 PM in Japan and Yami would be free.

Yami decided to have Yugi call him on the roof, since his bedroom was in the attic, which had a roof window he could open, close, and walk through. The sun was shining right on his head and the hot breeze blew against him, making him feel like he was standing in oil. This hot weather was the different kind of _hot_ than what Yami was used to, since it was humid. _He hated it._

His phone rang, seeing it was Yugi, and answered it saying in Arabic, "hey Yugi."

_"Good morning bro. Since everyone's asleep, I thought it'd be nice to step outside under a shady tree and call ya,"_ Yugi replied brightly in Japanese.

"_Funny._ Listen, I wanna do something special for Mom, but I don't know what. If I take her out to eat or something, she'll probably grow suspicious. On top of that, I can't use my own money or my mom will grow even more suspicious, unless I lie and say I borrowed some from Joey, which I don't know how she'd react to that."

_"I sometimes play a game or two with Mom."_

_"Inside the house, right? _Yugi, I can't just stay cooped up in here. I mean... isn't there anything I could do with Mom _outside_ of the house?"

_"I can tell _outside_ is your primary thing. There is a park a couple of blocks from the house. If it's a good day, you can do something with her there. I know a few times we'll go for a picnic or go jogging."_

"Thanks. So, how's it like living my life?"

_"Dry. I swear, I can't go out here without my lips feeling like concrete,"_ Yugi replied as Yami chuckled in response._ "It's great here actually. Mokuba is a crazy little thing! I think he looks up to you."_

"He does and Seto too."

_"Yeah. So, what about you?"_

"Besides the chores and humidity, I like it. Mom is very questionable though. I don't know what she's thinking or anything."

_"Yeah... she's kinda like that. Dad is _really_ amazing. I wonder why Mom left him."_

"That is a good question. I guess she grew out of love with him or something. I'm still confused though, because my culture is very strict about marriage. It's unlike Dad to just divorce any woman."

_"I know and Mom hasn't been with another man. I wonder what happened."_

"Did you ever ask Mom about what happened between her and Dad?"

_"I did ask her about Dad, but she kept trying to avoid it. She said they _fell out of love_ and that's it."_

_"That sure solves everything."_

_"Did you ask Dad?"_

"He said she left him... seemed very sad about it too. I think Dad took it really hard."

_"Wow."_

"I'll see if maybe I can ask Mom about how her and Dad_ fell out of love_. I know there has to be more to the story."

_"I don't know, Yami. She might not want to talk about it."_

"She broke Dad's heart, Yugi. I know there has to be more to the story and I'm going to find out what. Though, one question that boggles my mind is why neither of our parents told us about... _us_."

_"Maybe they didn't want us to get hurt or something."_

"I suppose, but I still hate being lied to, and about my own_ twin brother_ no doubt."

_"I'm sure there's a reason, Yami."_

"I guess... did either of our parents ever try to call us?"

_"... I... I'm sure there's a reason."_

"Mom never tried to call, despite the fact I waited for all these years. For Dad... he did say he tried to call Mom several times, right after they broke up, and she never answered and eventually just answered and hung up. I can assure you Yugi, he probably would've called you, if he could."

_"Oh... I- Yami, I'm sure there's a reason. Mom works a little differently when it comes to getting hurt. If she didn't call you, I'm sure it had something to do with Dad."_

"I suppose. I'll see if maybe I can talk to her at the park about it."

_"Yeah... I'm sure things will work out."_

"Anyways, thanks for calling."

_"Anytime bro."_

"Gotta go before someone catches me. See ya!"

_"Bye."_

Yami hung up the phone and entered out of his room. He looked for Uka, finding her in the living room tidying up. Yami curled his lips inside his mouth, then walked to his mom, who looked back at his direction.

"Hey Mom, my friends are doing something right now. I was hoping maybe we could take a walk at the park around the track or something?" Yami asked in Japanese.

"Sure! I just need to get the house picked up first."

"Cool!" Yami replied, then began helping his Mom clean up voluntarily. Now, helping clean the house to go somewhere was the kind of chore he was used to.

Yami and Uka tidied up the house before they began walking on their way to the park together. When they arrived, they took a walk around the track. Yami was relieved to finally get his mom out of the house, since she seemed to always stay home and help with the shop. It only seemed fair that she did something with Yami for once, aside from daily chores. Though, the fact Uka never tried to call him for 15 years still bothered him alot.

"So, what was it like in America?" Uka asked curiously.

"Camp was fun. I met some really cool friends. They're funny and playful almost _all_ the time... sometimes a pain in the neck."

_"Maybe you shouldn't be hanging around them,"_ Uka teased as Yami chuckled in response.

"Na, they're alright. In fact, two of them are a pair of twins, Rita and Ryou Bakura. Ryou's really nice."

"That's good! Is it easy to tell them apart?"

"It's easy, once you get the differences in the facial features."

"That's nice. Is there anyone else you've met?"

"There was one I grew really close to. His name's Migi."

"That's a strange name for someone who lives in Egypt."

"Yeah. I'd text him every once in a while," Yami said, then began thinking of how he was going to ask his mom about Dad, something personal. He didn't want it to start bad or awkward.

"Something on your mind?" Uka asked, noticing her son zoning out.

"I've been having something on my mind for a while."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's... kinda _personal_."

"How personal?" Uka asked with two risen eyebrows.

"It's about Dad," Yami admitted, nervous about what his mom's reaction would be."

"_Oh..._ w-what about your father?"

"You said you both _fell out of love_ with each other. How did it happen? Why? People don't just get a divorce for no reason."

"Yugi... it's _complicated_."

"Was my father abusive or something?"

_"Of course not!"_

"Then, why did you leave him? Why did you love him to begin with to have _me_? I just wanna know what happened between you two."

"Well... your father and I... had a few _disagreements_ about personal matters. We would feel unloved, unsatisfied about something, demanded more from each other, it just turned into a big mess. We were hurt and... I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from all of that and... I never saw your father again."

"Did he ever call you?"

"A few times, but... I kept hanging up."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I don't know. It's complicated and I just didn't want to talk to him."

"Do you know if Dad still loves you?"

"_I don't know, Sweety._ C-Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Okay," Yami said, finally dropping the subject. It wasn't what he was expecting, but it at least explained _some_ things.

"You know, your father loves you with all of his heart. I'm sure he misses you. He just... has a _different_ way of showing it than we do."

_"I know,"_ Yami replied quietly, letting out a sigh. He wished he could ask his mom why she never calls him, though that would also mean revealing _the switch_. He was already breaking the rules by calling Yugi this early afternoon. He didn't want to take anymore rule breaking risks again.

Yami didn't want to admit it, but it hurt him that his mom never bothered to call him during all of these past years. Even with Joey, his mom at least _tries_ to call him, even while he was living with a drunkard father without a cell phone. If she pulled her way through to call her son, why couldn't Yami's mother? Why this _secrecy_? This confused Yami so much and wished he could ask this to his mom and know why she could never be there for her other son. Then again, Yami never called his mother either, but that was only because his father said he couldn't. _Yami knew it._ If he did try to call his mother, she could only hang up, thinking it was Aknamkanon calling.


	8. Nawar

**Next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I was working with my beta readers and stuff. Now, I can work on this story some more. This is when we finally get introduced to Aknamkanon's fiancee, since I know you guys have been waiting for this. Yugi's reaction just might surprise you. Review please!**

Yugi was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, growing used to the idea that everyone spoke in Arabic. There were shows he found interesting, but has found many of them odd. He was watching the News as he heard someone coming, hovering over the couch. Yugi could already tell it was his dad.

"Since when did you get interested in the News?" Aknamkanon asked curiously.

"I don't. I'm just bored," Yugi replied.

"Ah, that makes sense. Now, my other question, since when do you normally wake up before 9?"

"Oh, I was just calling my friend. He lives in Tokyo."

"So, you were waking up early, because of the time difference? I see."

Jabber came walking into the living room, yawning aloud to where his two fang-like sharp teeth showed before leaping onto the couch and rested his head on Yugi's lap. Yugi smiled and pet the cheetah behind the ears before hearing the loud purring from the cat. Yami was right about spending alot of time with Jabber. It was almost no time at all before Jabber accepted Yugi as part of the family and treated him almost like he treats Yami. Yugi was glad he didn't have to worry about a barking dog or something.

"Anyways, I was wanting to ask if you would like to take a ride with me? There's someone I want you to meet," Aknamkanon offered.

"Sure! I'd like to come," Yugi replied, getting up from the couch as he heard the keys clinging from his father's hands.

"Well then, into the car."

Yugi grinned, following his father to the front seat of the car as he drove down the desert road. Yugi kept wondering to himself whom he was going to meet. He felt somewhat excited and nervous at the same time. He began wondering if his father found himself a girlfriend or something. The thought made Yugi even more excited. He wanted to see who his and Yami's new Mom was going to be. He felt sad that his father and mom didn't work so well together. Maybe this time, this _new mother_ would make him happier.

"So, who are we going to meet?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Aknamkanon replied as Yugi groaned.

"Dad, you're making me anxious."

Aknamkanon slightly chuckled, then replied, "then, it seems that I'm doing my job correctly."

"But Dad's aren't supposed to make their child anxious."

"In my books they are."

Yugi chuckled in response as his father began parking his car next to a rich looking place. The surroundings looked wonderful with flowers lining beside the concrete walkway to the house on both sides, two wind chimes hanging from under the porch roof (one on each side of the door), pale yellow outer walls, two windows at the front of the first and second story, a white door with a golden knob, and evenly cut grass surrounding the house with four bush-like palm trees. Yugi loved the outer surroundings of this place and the warm feeling it gave. Then again, it could just be the warm air from living in a desert area. Yugi wasn't sure which.

Aknamkanon pressed the doorbell button, hearing the fading sound of the bell from the other side of the door. It was only a few seconds before someone did answer the door. It was a woman in her early or mid thirties with a young face, dark tone skin, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fancy black al-amira, the cap part being black and white striped, a half long-sleeved brown shirt that covered half of her neck, and a brown skirt with colorful flowers almost covering it. She was very gorgeous to look at and Yugi automatically knew that his father really did find himself a girlfriend.

"Hi Aknam, how are you?" The woman asked with a simple sincere smile. Yugi remembered from Yami that around here, a man was never supposed to touch a woman until marriage.

"I am well," Aknamkanon replied, nodding his head, then placed his hand on Yugi's back. "This is my son, Yami."

"Hello there!" The woman greeted Yugi, bowing her head. "Your father has told me all about you, young man. You're so handsome, just like your father. My name is Nawar."

"Thank you and nice to meet you," Yugi replied, nodding his head.

"Well, come on in! I am just brewing up some tea. Would you boys like some?"

"Sure, thank you, Nawar," Aknamkanon thanked Nawar as she headed to the kitchen and the boys sat down on the couch in the living room.

_"She seems nice. Is she your girlfriend?"_ Yugi asked quietly, hoping that he didn't ask anything offensive, but curiosity got to him.

_"Something like that. She's my fiancee,"_ Aknamkanon replied, seemingly nervous when replying. Yugi was relieved that his father didn't take it as rude, but found the idea that he was going to marry this woman after just meeting her slightly awkward.

_"Oh."_

Yugi needed to talk to Yami about how romance works around here before judging. Not to mention he knew Yami had never met this woman in his life. This means that Yugi's father and Nawar had just met and were planning to be married very soon. Though, it could just be a year long wait. There was also _arranging marriages_ on the back of Yugi's mind, wondering if this was one of them. Though, Yugi wasn't going to judge, especially since he didn't know how the whole marriage thing worked around here. Besides, he didn't know Nawar yet, so she could be a good mother for Yami.

Nawar arrived with two small cups of hot tea with trays, including a hot tea pitcher, a small sugar bowl, and a small pitcher of cream. Yugi and Aknamkanon took their tea, mixing some sugar and a little cream inside, as Nawar got herself some tea, only putting a little sugar in her tea. She sat on one of the chairs in her neat white carpeted living room with decorated wallpaper all around the walls. Yugi could already small the fresh sent of flowers, probably from the few candles that made the room smell nice.

"So, how was camp, Yami? I'm curious," Nawar asked.

"It was great. I met some new friends from Tokyo," Yugi replied.

"That's wonderful. I heard Tokyo is beautiful there. You like Japan?"

"Yeah. I'd like to go there sometime."

"You know the language?"

"Yes, 私は日本語を話すことができます," Yugi said as his father chuckled. "That means 'I can speak Japanese.'"

"Excellent! Where did you learn that?"

"I learned some of the language and even put my son in a few classes when he was young. His real mother is Japanese, so I thought it would be fair to teach him the language," Aknamkanon explained as Nawar nodded.

"I see. No wonder you're interested in that country. I would be interested in the country if one of my relatives lived there," Nawar said, sipping her tea.

"Thanks," Yugi replied.

"You know, I would like to take the both of you out for lunch tomorrow, what do you think, Aknam?"

"Of course! What do you think, Yami?" Aknamkanon asked Yugi.

"Sure! I'd love to go! It'd be a perfect time to get to know you a little bit," Yugi agreed, showing a childish smile.

"Then, it's settled. You're so wonderful, Yami. I'm starting to like you already," Nawar said.

"Same here."

Yugi and his father stayed at Nawar's place for a little bit longer, carrying conversations about camp and other things before saying their goodbyes and leaving. Yugi didn't know what to think of Nawar, since he only met her just today. He was curious to know when his father was planning on marrying the woman. Maybe, if they were to be married in a year or something, then Yugi could somewhat go with this.

Aknamkanon was driving down the road in the car, slightly eying his son from the corner of his eyes. He asked, "so, what do you think about Nawar?"

"_Hm?_ Oh, she seems nice. I don't know her enough to judge though. When are you planning on marrying her?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, son. We're still deciding on the date. I also want to make sure that you can accept her as... well..."

"My new Mom? I'm fine with that as long as you love her. Whatever rows your boat."

"Are you nervous?"

"Slightly."

"Son, I want you to know that Nawar is never going to take your place. You know that, right?"

"Of course! That wasn't the reason, Dad. I'm just nervous, because I don't know her and you're going to marry her soon, you know?"

"Don't worry, son. We have time to know who she is before I ever decide to marry her," Aknamkanon promised, placing his hand on Yugi's thigh. "If there's something you don't like about her, you come tell me. I promise I will not hold anything against you."

"Thanks Dad," Yugi said, giving a comforting smile, then holding his father's hand that was on his thigh. "I love you."

"I love you too, son."

Yugi was glad that his father trusted him, or Yami, whichever. Yugi wasn't sure if Nawar was right for his father or not, but there was still time to know. He felt a sense of security, but also curious to know what Yami's intake was on the idea that he would soon have a new mother to live with. Yugi decided to text his brother about this. He got out his cell phone and sent a text to Migi,_ 'dad has a fiancee.'_ He deleted the text he sent it.

It was about lunch time when Yugi and his father returned home. Seto and Aknadin were inside the house, since it was normal for them to freely enter the house while it was empty. Yugi could hear his father telling his brother about the visit and how _Yami_ reacted to it. Aknamkanon seemed glad that his son took the news rather well, which made Yugi feel relieved and happy.

Yugi entered his room just as Seto followed him inside. Yugi could already see seriousness on his cousin's face.

"So, you met her? What did you think?" Seto asked, sitting on the bed.

"Eh... she seems nice. Though, I don't know her enough to judge," Yugi shrugged, also sitting on the bed, and then getting out his laptop to play a few games on there.

"I don't trust her. Maybe it's because I've seen her longer, but something's off."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, curious on why Seto would be thinking this.

"Uncle Aknamkanon found her at a dating site," Seto finally said. Yugi looked up with blinking eyes. "I overheard him and Dad talking about giving you a _new Mom_ or something and _feeling guilty that you never see your real mother._"

"You don't think he really loves her or something?"

"I don't know, but anyways, she moved here and he bought a house and junk for her. She says she's Muslim, but I don't trust her. She doesn't even act like a true Muslim single lady."

"We're not exactly _true Muslims_ either, Seto. Besides, just because Dad found her online doesn't mean she's a bad person. Even if Dad did look for her to find me a mother, he might really like her. He says he's willing to let us wait and get to know her before anything happens."

"I don't know. I don't even see why he's even doing this in the first place. I mean I don't have a mother and I'm just fine."

"Dad is only doing what's best for me, Seto. That's all that matters," Yugi said, while loading up War of Warcraft.

Yugi didn't notice, but Seto squinted his eyes at him. _Since when did Yami start being _laid back_ at the idea of his father marrying a woman he met online?_ Seto felt that Nawar wasn't the only one that was seemingly suspicious. Something had been slightly off about Yami and he didn't know what it was. Something just didn't feel right. _'Maybe I'm just overreacting,'_ Seto thought to himself before getting up off the bed.

"Well, if you feel okay with this, then I'm not gonna argue. It's not _my mother_ she's going to be very soon," Seto said plainly before leaving the room.


	9. Another Mother?

**As you know, I did change how the dad handles him being with his fioncee by asking his son about how he feels about it. Even though the dad in the Parent Trap movie did ask his daughter about what she thought of his fioncee, I never felt he actually tried to work with his daughter. At least now, it looks like Aknamkanon is trying to work with his son. Review please!**

_"What do you mean I'm going to have a new mother?"_ Yami asked in Japanese over the pay phone by the gym, where he went to practice for Tennis. He figured that since only Yugi's friends were around, who knew about the switch, then the secret wouldn't be spoiled. Yami also used this time to wear his earrings again, especially since Tennis practice was over. Yugi was calling from the cell phone across the plantation, riding on a horse.

"Dad is dating right now. Her name is Nawar. Dad says he'll wait, since this is the first time I've... well _you_... _I_ met her... great, my head hurts over this switch thing. When we switch back, you can have all the time you want to get to know her. She seems really nice."

_"What's Seto's opinion on her?"_

"He... kinda doesn't like her, I don't think. He says Dad is only dating her to get us a new mother... well _you_."

_"This is a freaking load of crud! Oh my gosh. My dad only _now_ finally gets over my mother and decides to go to a dating website because my mom is incompetent for a mother?"_

"Yami, control yourself! This is only from Seto, not Dad!"

_"He's usually never wrong, Yugi."_

"Does that matter? He might love her. You never know. She seems really nice and, if she is, then what's wrong with having her as a new Mom?"

_"Do you even _hear_ yourself? Yugi, I'm going to have a new mother that's going to do two things. Rather she is going to change the house rules and my dad will put her first before anything else or she's going to be the evil step mother from Cinderella."_

"Yami, stop this right now! Do you _want_ Dad's heart to be broken, because you're being a selfish jerk? Just give her a chance before you make any judgments and stop being a brat."

_"Okay fine! I'll give her a chance... as long as she's not like in her twenties or something."_

"I think she's in her mid or late thirties," Yugi said as Yami sighed, placing his fingers and thumb on his forehead. "I'm sorry I'm putting you in alot of stress."

_"I-It's fine... did Dad ask you about Nawar?"_

"Yes."

_"What'd you say?"_

"I told him I didn't know what to think about her, since I don't know her."

_"Okay good. Um... just keep track of her and... see if she's someone I can _tolerate_ mother wise."_

"Okie doke!"

_"I hope my dad made a good choice."_

"You worried?"

_"Yes. Dad could never get over Mom for years and... I'm just afraid he's..."_

"Ah, you're afraid he might not be ready yet?"

_"Yes."_

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

_"For the love of all that is good, I hope you are right."_

"Anyone getting suspicious yet?"

_"Not that I know of. You?"_

"I think Seto is starting to catch on."

_"Figures. He's like a young Sherlock Holmes. I don't think he knows anything about me having a twin, so I doubt if he'll figure out we switched places."_

"'Kay."

_"Anyways, I better get back with my friends. See ya!"_

"You too. Bye!"

_"Bye," _Yami replied, hanging up the phone before turning to Joey and Tea.

"How's my Yuge doing?" Joey asked.

"He's good. Dad's dating right now and... I really don't know what to do," Yami said in Yugi's accent, placing his hand on his forehead.

"We heard. I'm sure you both will be just fine. My mom is dating someone and Serenity and I are cool with him," Joey assured.

"I guess... I guess without knowing who she is, I can't be really sure about her."

"I was kinda nervous about our new dad at first too... didn't trust him."

"I suppose. So, how's Yugi's new baby?" Yami asked as Joey grinned.

Yami and Tea rode inside the pickup truck Joey's father owned, which Joey drove most of the time, since his father was always too drunk to drive. Joey drove down the road to his father's apartment. He turned off the truck before him, Tea, and Yami climbed out and walked to the motorcycle next to Joey's father's pickup.

It was a navy blue with some white designs. Yami smiled as he got out a motorcycle license that read _"Yugi Moto."_ Yugi wanted him and Yami to have the same last name from now on, even if they lived with a different parent. They agreed to share their father's last name and Yami was able to make arrangements to make it happen with Joey's help.

"Wow, she's a beauty!" Tea complimented, sliding her hand against the seat.

"She sure is," Yami said, his eyes half closed.

"Joey!" Everyone heard someone cry out. The trio turned around to find a young girl about 14 years old with long auburn hair and bright blue eyes, wearing jean shorts and a pink vest over a yellow short sleeved shirt.

"Serenity, when did you get here?" Joey asked happily, giving his sister a warm hug.

"I wanted to surprise you with my face!" Serenity replied with a bright smile on her face as Joey saw his mom coming out of a white car.

"Does Dad know you're here?" Joey asked.

"He does or he's too drunk to remember," Joey's mom replied as Joey smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I missed both of you," Joey said, giving his mother a warm hug. He then faced Tea and Yami. "These are my friends, Tea and Yugi."

"Nice to meet you," Serenity replied, shaking their hands.

"Since we're here, how about we go out to a movie? You can invite your friends along, if their parents are okay," Joey's mom offered.

"I can call Mom," Yami said, dialing his mom's phone number.

"I'll ask my parents too," Tea said, also taking out her cell phone and dialing her home phone.

_"Hello?" _Uka answered after she picked up the phone.

"Joey's Mom arrived. Is it okay if we go to a movie?" Yami asked.

_"Just be home and do your chores before curfew."_

"Okay thanks."

_"I love you! Have fun."_

"Thanks. Bye," Yami said, hanging up the phone. "Mom says _'yes.'_"

"Dad says it's okay too," Tea said, hanging up her phone.

"Then, let's go!" Joey excitedly said as everyone went into the white car.

Everyone bought their own tickets to see _Epic_. It was okay for a kids movie, though Yami felt this was too much like _Arthur and the Invisibles_ genderbent style. He could tell Joey felt the same way about the movie, though enjoyed it because he was with his family. On the positive side, Yami was glad he could breathe a little bit, since Joey's mother hardly sees Yugi or Tea, though did have contacts with Uka.

After the movie, Yami threw his drink away, which was the only thing he ordered for the movie. This was also the only time he actually used his own money, besides for the motorcycle, since he didn't want to waste anymore of Yugi's money. Yami decided that his credit card bill would only be sent next week and, by the time it came through the mail, him and Yugi would already be unswitched.

"That was fun!" Serenity said.

"Ah, it was okay. I'm just glad I got to see it with family and friends," Joey shrugged, showing a soft smile.

"Guess that's what counts huh?" Tea thought as Yami nodded.

"I just wish we could do things like these more often, but we live so far away," Joey's mom said, showing some sort of sorrow.

"I'm fine with this, Ma. Really," Joey promised, giving his mom a hug, who hugged him back.

Yami felt slightly jealous that his mother never did stuff like this for him, unless he pretended to be Yugi. It was so unfair for him. The worst part is that he could never _call_ his mom, since he knew his mom would hang up right away.

"I have to go to the restroom," Yami said, walking quickly to the restroom. He actually really did need to go number one.

He unzipped his pants and let the pee flow into the urinal. He noticed Joey coming to the bathroom, also deciding to go number one in the urinal next to the one Yami was using. Joey smiled as Yami gave one back.

"You having a good time?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Yami replied.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Yami replied, then zipped up his pants. "Just wish my mom was there for me like yours is."

"I'm sure she's trying, Yam," Joey said as Yami sighed.

"I suppose... maybe I _do_ need a new mother."

Joey looked at Yami with sorrowful eyes, giving out a sigh as he zipped up his pants.


	10. Time to Spill

**I decided to include another chapter, since I want to get this part over and done before it bothers me for all eternity and never goes away. Review please!**

Seto sat on the white porch swing next to the door of his house. He just sat and watched the clouds in the sky from where he wasa. He could hear his father coming from the door and sitting next to him. He slightly moaned, hinting that he didn't want anyone bothering him right now, while he was in deep thought. Though, Aknadin never left.

"Hey son, is something wrong? I know Nawar is a little suspicious, but I promise you my brother will make the right decision to marrying her or not," Aknadin assured.

"It's not Nawar. It's Yami. He's been acting odd lately and I don't know why. Usually, I would know these things! You know how annoyed he gets that I can read him like a book. Now... I can't even read him!"

"Do you think something's bothering him?"

"That's the point!" Seto cried out, looking directly at his father. "I _don't_ know! I don't know if something is wrong with him or... what. I know he's not on drugs, I know he's not sick, I know he's not in emotional stress, I... I just..." He covered his face with his two hands. "There is one thing I do know. He's hiding something from me... from all of us, including Uncle Aknamkanon. I think Rida, his brother, and Marik know something, but even getting to _them_ is like pulling teeth. I just don't understand!"

"What makes you think that Yami is acting weird. He seems fine to me."

"Well, for one, he actually seems very _okay_ about the thought of having a new mother replace the one he's never met in his life. His apatite has changed... sorta. He just tends to have a snack in the mornings before lunch and now eats _everything_ on his plate."

"I did find him snacking in the mornings a bit odd too, though cleaning the plate is a little skeptical."

"Before, he'd at least leave a crumb or two left on the plat, like maybe a little small mount of food, but now there's nothing left. I also noticed he was nervous when he rode Latif right after he got back from camp. Not to mention Jabber was shy around him for a while and he's NEVER shy around Yami. Something is up and I don't know what!"

"Son, I think you're thinking this _way_ too much."

"You're just like Mokuba! Since when do my suspicions point at the wrong direction? Even Uncle Aknamkanon says I'm a detective when it comes to knowing things. I'm not just _thinking things too much_ or whatever. I know something's wrong!"

"Okay, okay. Listen, maybe I'll go talk to Yami and investigate this. I'm sure it's nothing, son. If something was going on, your uncle and I would know. Though, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You are a very good detective."

"Thanks. I doubt if you'll notice anything, but if you do see something, please tell me," Seto said as his father nodded.

"I'll go talk to Yami," Aknadin promised, then walked from the porch to the stable, saddling on his horse and riding off. Seto sighed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

* * *

Aknadin rode off to his brother's property, seeing they were practically neighbors. He rode around to look for Yami. He began wondering what his son was talking about. So far, he didn't see anything strange about Yami. He seemed quite normal. Though, when Seto caught something, his suspicions were not too far off the rabbit trail. He got this from his mother, who was also very skeptical too. Often, Aknadin would tease and say she was like a Nancy Drew.

Yami, or _Yugi_, was found sitting under a palm tree, looking up at the clouds. Aknadin climbed off his horse as Yugi looked over and gave his warm smile. His uncle smiled back, sitting next right next to him, then looking up at the clouds.

"Good morning Uncle Aknadin! Beautiful day, isn't it?" Yugi said.

"Good. How long have you been here?" Aknadin asked.

"Two hours. I was calling my friend in Japan."

"Huh... you're usually never up _this_ early. I still remember trying to drag you off your bed when you were ten."

Yugi just smiled and made a slight giggle. Aknadin now started to see what his son meant by Yami _acting odd_. Yami was very embarrassed about that scene and would normally roll his eyes, but now he isn't. Something indeed was _very_ strange about Yami.

"Is something wrong, Yami? You're acting awfully weird lately," Aknadin asked.

"How am I acting weird?" Yugi asked, trying to sound normal.

"Usually, you would get embarrassed when I bring up about that time about waking you up by dragging you out of bed and dunking your head in the lake."

Yugi scrunched his lips, chuckling at the memory. He said, "I remember that! Boy, that was embarrassing."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Aknadin asked, growing more worried. It was as if Yami never remembered about that memory and was only _pretending_ or going along with it.

"I'm fine!"

"Very well. If you say so," Aknadin replied, smiling for his nephew.

As Aknadin looked up at the sky, he began wondering what could be wrong with Yami or what he was hiding. Something just didn't seem right about him. Seto could spot that right on and Aknadin felt stupid for not picking it up until recently. Thinking it through, it was like nobody knew who Yami was anymore._ It was no wonder Seto couldn't _read_ him!_ It was as if when Yami came back from camp, his brain was altered to where nobody knew him anymore. It was as if he was just a shell or a clone of what was once _Yami_.

The more Aknadin thought about this, the more scared he became, not knowing what was going on with his nephew. He looked over to the side, glancing over at the teenage boy. It was as if those round beaming eyes weren't- _wait..._

"Yami, can I take a look at you for just a moment?" Aknadin asked as Yugi looked over, staring with blinking eyes as his uncle took him by the chine and looked closely at him.

Aknadin looked closely at the round oval eyes. Yami didn't have _those_ eyes, he had more narrower looking eyes. His cheeks were also more firm, not puffy like... like... like... Aknadin pulled up Yugi's shirt, making Yugi flinch and grow stiff, knowing his uncle was finally catching on. The birth mark was gone._ This couldn't be!_ _How?_

_"Impossible,"_ Aknadin choked. He got out his wallet and stared at a picture of Yami at the beach pouring sand over Seto's head. That birth mark was there, there was no denying it. So... _how?_ He looked at Yugi pulling his hair back, his little middle lock in the middle of his forehead showing. "This... you are Yami, aren't you? _Please tell me the truth._" He looked at Yugi with such serious and anxious eyes, almost like he was about to faint.

_"I'm Yugi,"_ Yugi finally gave in, in his foreign accent. Aknadin's face turned pale white, as if his breath stopped and his blood stopped flowing through his veins. _"Yami and I met at camp and wanted to switch places for the month, so I could see Dad and he could see Mom... he's in Domino City, Japan right now."_ Aknadin's face still froze, though his eyes began blinking now._ "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I'll tell Dad and... I'll have Yami and me switch back. I promise we'll never do it again!"_ Aknadin was beginning to get his breath back. _"Are you mad?"_

_"No..."_ Aknadin choked out, shaking his head. "I'm not, I... oh my... y-you both met at the camp? And switch places?"

_"Yes."_

"S-So... Yami is in Japan and you're here."

_"That's what I said."_

"It... It all makes sense... it makes _perfect_ sense! Why..." Aknadin said, making a short laugh, then looking up at Yugi. He hugged Yugi tightly. "You little rascal you! Always getting into my wife's dresses and taring all of my nice suits." To Yugi's surprise, Aknadin kissed Yugi on both cheeks and head before hugging him again. "And then you and Yami flushed my box of condoms down the toilet."

Yugi began bursting out laughing and shouted, _"we did that!?"_

"Oh yeah! I was so mad at the both of you, especially when you both kept shaking Seto's crib and making him cry. Then, when he cried, you both cried too and the house was on fire. Oh man, I was burning mad and your father came, I told him to take the terrible two and never ask me to babysit them _ever_ again! We fought over that for months." Yugi couldn't contain the laughter, wishing he could go back in time and watched that. It must've not been funny back in the day, but it sure is funny now, looking back. He could even see tears in his uncle's eyes from all the laughter. "I kept telling myself_ 'if those two would just disappear, I would be happy.'_" Aknadin grew quiet and sorrowful. "Then the divorce happened and... Yami was so _quiet_... Him and Seto played, but... it just wasn't the same. I called your father up one day and said,_ 'I never thought the day would come when I would miss the terrible two.'_"

_"You're really awesome, Uncle Aknadin,"_ Yugi said as Aknadin placed his hand on his nephew's head.

"You are too. I missed you so much... more than I knew. I know Seto missed you too... even if he doesn't remember."

_"Really?"_

"_Oh yeah!_ One day, I was taking him and Yami a bath and he says_ 'where's Yuki? Where's Yuki, Daddy?'_ He was two at the time and boy, did he cry when he only found Yami. He didn't just want _Yami_, he wanted him _and __Yugi_. I think him having the two of you would mean the world to him."

_"Wow,"_ Yugi said, his legs crossed, then sighed. _"I guess it's time to spill huh."_

"Seto is dying to know why you're acting so abnormal. I think it's only fair," Aknadin agreed as Yugi nodded, then him and his uncle got on their horses and rode to Aknadin's place.

Seto saw his father and cousin riding to the house, getting off their horses and mounting them at the stables. Seto walked over to the two, wondering if his cousin was finally going to speak up on what's going on with him. Aknadin made a huge sigh, then looked over at his son.

"Son, there's something I want to show you. It's been years, so I don't think you remember this at all. In fact, it might even shock you. It certainly will shock your brother for sure," Aknadin said, chuckling at the idea, as he walked to the house.

"What is?" Seto asked as the trio entered inside the house and Aknadin entered into his bedroom. Seto groaned, having to wait.

"Hey Dad, what cha doing?" Mokuba asked.

_"Son, there's something I want to show you and your brother. Seto, you weren't _too _far off with Yami not acting like himself."_

"Wait, you mean Yami _was_ hiding something from us?" Mokuba asked, confused and furrowing his eyebrows.

_"He's hiding from us already,"_ Aknadin chuckled, though the boys found it weird that he would openly say this when _Yami_ was behind them, hearing the whole thing. It was even weirder that he was still smiling, acting normal. _He wasn't nervous, guilty, or anything!_

Aknadin came out of his bedroom with a photograph, taking in a deep breath, then finally said, "I wasn't planning on showing you both or Yami this until you were older. Though, Yami found _him_ during camp and I think it's time you got to meet him."

"Meet who?" Mokuba asked as Aknadin showed his boys a picture of Seto playing with toy trucks at age 2 with two infant Yami's, one crawling on top of the other. "Hey, there are two Yami's!"

_"What?"_ Seto responded, his eyes bulging.

"It's been years Seto, but Yami's a twin. After his parents divorced, Uka took Yugi with her to Japan, while my brother kept Yami."

_"Yami and I met at camp and we decided to switch places, so I can see Dad and he can see Mom,"_ Yugi confessed in as the cousin's jaws dropped at the sound of the foreign accent. _"That's why I've been acting different."_

"_This explains it!_ Why I couldn't read you! You're not Yami!" Seto glared as Yugi sighed, moping. Seto then smirked. "I gotta hand it to you. You're pretty good at acting as Yami. Even _I_ couldn't pull that off."

"So... you're not mad... shocked?"

"Oh, I'm _surprised_, but I kinda suspected that you weren't Yami _somewhat_, but I couldn't figure it out. I was thinking Yami met some look-alike of him at camp and decided to switch with him as a poor joke. Knowing he has a twin makes perfect sense! I just can't believe _I was never told this!_" Seto said, glaring at his father.

"I was going to tell you when you were older. You see, when Yugi left, it broke Yami's heart so much. He could never stop crying that day. Aknamkanon tried to see if he could at least get a hold of Uka, but she kept hanging up on him and he didn't want Yami to be in anymore pain by knowing that his mother would never talk to him, including his only brother. It would be more than the boy could bare."

"You mean to tell me that Yami's own mother doesn't even know how to be a mother to her other child? _Good night!_ Rather that broad is the dumbest idiot on the planet or she's as shallow as a puddle of water!"

_"Mom loves Yami, she's just... scared,"_ Yugi argued, knowing how his mother works.

"Cowardness isn't an excuse for such disgrace. I'm starting to think that maybe Uncle Aknamkanon dating Nawar was the best idea. At least _now_ I know why he wants to get Yami a new mother so badly! His real one is more incompetent than Amelia Bedelia!"

"Guys! You're freaking me out here! So... Yami has a twin, who is _in our house_, and... the real Yami is in _Japan!?_ Can we calm down for a second?" Mokuba pleaded as the guys stood quiet.

_"Right,"_ Aknadin said, sighing. "You're going to have to tell your father sometime, Yugi."

_"I'll tell him-"_ Yugi promised, then heard the door open.

"Yami, are you here?" Aknamkanon called as Yugi came downstairs. "Oh good, you're here. There's-"

_"There's something I have to tell you, Dad,"_ Yugi admitted as his father looked at him dumbfounded by the change of accident.

"Yugi, this is not the best time to- oops," Mokuba said, catching himself saying Yugi's name.

"Somebody tell me what's going-" Aknamkanon said furiously before...

"Yami and I met at camp and we decided to switch places," Yugi confessed quickly. The room turned quiet, Aknamkanon's knuckles turning white.

_"I'll be in my car,"_ Aknamkanon muttered before storming out the door. The whole room stood quiet.


	11. Mistakes

**Yes guys, Aknamkanon is PISSED. Okay, before you start thinking that he's being _unreasonable_... Yugi and Yami switched places behind both their parents' backs. Yugi has to be at school in about two weeks, Aknamkanon has to spend who knows how much money to get his ex wife and son to meet somewhere in Egypt, and he just sacrificed and spent money on Yami for his camping trip in America (money doesn't grow on trees and the ones that do still need a machine to make them). On top of that Aknamkanon is about to marry someone and his ex wife is coming over. Those that don't think there will be any conflict with the ex wife coming over to see Aknamkanon, while he's about to be _married_ to someone else, has to be the dumbest person on the entire planet. To make this short, Yugi and Yami took advantage of their parents... plain and simple. Review please!**

Yugi shut himself in the guest room, clutching onto his legs, while sitting on the bed. He knew he made his father mad and that it was all his fault... well him and Yami's. He text his brother that everyone knew now and it was time for him to spill the beans with their mother. He probably wouldn't get the text for a long time, due to the time difference, but Yugi could wait. What he didn't want to wait for was to face his father's wrath.

Seto came into the room, sitting next to Yugi on the bed. He sighed heavily as Seto rolled his lips into his mouth, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't think he's as _completely_ mad at you as you're thinking. Usually, he would ground Yami on the spot," Seto said, trying to comfort Yugi.

_"Discipline is not as bad as being mad. He left, so he wouldn't take his anger out on me,"_ Yugi muttered as Seto sighed, not knowing what else to say to comfort him.

"Once he steams out, he should be fine."

Yugi just stared at his feet that only had socks. He didn't like it when he made anyone mad. Seto, on the other hand, seemed confident that everything would turn out okay. Yugi hoped in his heart that this was true. He didn't want everything to be crashing down just because he was too desperate to see his father. He made it his mission to apologize to his father when he got back. That was the only thing Yugi could think of.

Yugi began laying down on the bed, wanting to sleep all his troubles away, but knowing that wasn't going to work. He decided to relax and rest until his father returned. Though, despite that, Yugi couldn't rest with all the guilt and stress that was building up inside him. He wanted to run away from all of this.

The kids heard the front door open, knowing it was probably Aknamkanon. Seto seemed to be stiffing up. Yugi noticed this and became even more scared, so much that he was frozen. It seemed that even Seto knew something bad was going to happen and Yugi didn't want those steps to be heading toward him. To his surprise... they weren't. Nobody was climbing up the stairs to the guest room or _any_ room.

It seemed that Aknamkanon was talking with someone else... to Aknadin? They seemed to be debating about something, but Yugi couldn't figure out what.

_"What's going on?"_ Yugi asked.

"I-It's nothing... this happens sometimes when our fathers disagree on something," Seto claimed, sighing after.

_"What do you mean it's no big deal!? Yami is half across the world and-" _Yugi heard his father shout in rage he never heard of in his life.

_"I'm not saying that! I'm saying you're making a huge ordeal out of something..."_

_"Oh my god!"_

Yugi grew more afraid. His father and uncle were fighting, because of what him and his brother did? _Why did his father have to take it out on his brother?_ _It just wasn't fair!_ Yugi tried to hold it, but the stress was building up and tears began rolling down the side of his nose, while he was clutching onto the pillow. Seto heard Yugi's squeaks, looking at his cousin's direction and seeing the tears.

Seto normally never did this, but knew Yugi wasn't used to their fathers' debates like Yami was. He quickly walked out of the room to the side of the rail of the stairwell, above where his uncle and father were located in the living room.

"Stop this, you're scaring Yugi!" Seto shouted as the two men looked up at him.

"Seto, to your room now," Aknadin ordered as Seto made his way to his bedroom. He sighed afterward. "I'll go talk to him."

"I'll talk to Yugi too," Aknamkanon said calmly, then looked down. "I'll... find a way to fix this... somehow."

"I know this has to be hard on you. I never meant to start an argument."

"I know... I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I know this wasn't your fault," Aknamkanon said, pressing his fingers in the middle of his eyebrows at the top bridge of his nose. "The boys are soooooo..."

Aknadin chuckled, agreeing, "I know. Don't you miss that?"

_"Yes... unfortunately, I did."_

The two men walked up the stairs, Aknadin in front, who walked to Seto's bedroom to have a talk with his son. Aknamkanon walked to the guest room, taking a deep breath, then opening the door. He saw Yugi sitting up on the bed, wiping his tears quickly and showing red vessels behind the white part of his eyes. Immediately, Aknamkanon felt horrible for starting the fight with his brother. It was no wonder Seto was upset.

Aknamkanon walked over to the bed and embraced Yugi with gentle arms as he heard his son sobbing in his chest. He rubbed Yugi's back, trying to calm the boy down.

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset and get mad at uncle Aknadin! I just wanted to see you so bad and..."_ Yugi sobbed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry you had to hear the fight and I shouldn't have taken it out on my brother," Aknamkanon apologized calmly. "I... sometimes will tend to steam out my problems to him. When I do, it... comes out the wrong way and we just end up fighting. Your mother and I were no different. The only difference was that when I did it to her, she'd... well... she..."

_"Would she slap you across the face?"_

"Punch me... how'd you..."

_"I hate it when I make her angry, because... she has the worst temper in history," _Yugi admitted as Aknamkanon chuckled through his nose._ "Of course, she doesn't hit me or anything."_

"She does have the worst temper... indeed, she does," Aknamkanon agreed, Yugi wiping his tears. "Anyways..." He brushed his fingers through Yugi's hair. "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you, Yugi. I'm... sorry I couldn't call you."

_"I know... I should've asked Mom, but she never likes talking about you."_

"... yeah, I can see that. We have hurt each other in the past and it still hurts us today," Aknamkanon admitted, trying not to show any kind of emotion.

_"I love you, Dad,_" Yugi said, showing his childish smile. _"You're really awesome and I like that you're willing to not give me alot chores, when I'm Yami."_

Aknamkanon laughed, along with Yugi, before kissing him on the head and replying, "co'mon son. You're going to have to call your mother and brother... at least by however you contact him without Uka hanging up."

_"Yami and I contact each other through cell phone. I text him, so he should be replying at some point. It's probably night time in Japan."_

"Ah yes!" Aknamkanon replied, showing a quaint smile.

Yugi heard his phone ring a text and saw the reply,_ 'Moron! You text me at two in the morning!?' _in misspelled Arabic. At least Yugi could understand it. Him and Aknamkanon laughed.

"Can you text him that when he gets back, I'm grounding him two months from computer?"

_"Sure,"_ Yugi replied, texting his brother back what his father just said. He sighed. _"I hope Mom doesn't get too mad."_

"When is school for you?"

_"About two weeks, I think."_

Aknamkanon sighed, putting his finger and thumb at the corner of his forehead before saying,_ "I'll think of something."_

_"Sorry."_

"No... that's alright. I'm more worried about your mother."

_"Right..." _Yugi replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"How about I take you home? You can call your brother tomorrow."

_"Okay,"_ Yugi replied, then hearing his phone ring a text, which read_ 'well shit'_ in Arabic, which made him laugh.

* * *

Yami woke up early the next day, planning on how he was going to tell his mom. He got a text from Yugi that his dad was upset at the news about the switch, when he found out. Yami wanted to NOT tell his mother at the wrong time. He also felt slightly disappointed that he couldn't spend anymore time with his mom, though Yugi was to have school in two weeks. On top of that, Yami was grounded for making the switch in the first place, but he decided to worry about that later.

Yami did his daily chores and having to wait until the time Yugi woke up. He rested on the couch and stared at the clock, which read 2:14 PM. Yugi was not up yet and Yami had to wait for another few hours, until it was at least around 3:00 or 4:00. He heard his grandpa walking into the living room, then stopped with a questionable look.

"Now, what is my grandson doing there bored on the couch? I hope this isn't how you plan to spend your entire day," Solomon teased.

"It's nothing. I'm just waiting for a call from Egypt," Yami replied as Solomon looked at the clock.

"_Egypt?_ Who is trying to call you?"

"Someone I met at camp."

"You mean that _Migi_ friend of yours?"

"Yep."

"You know, you can help me at the shop until he calls."

_"I suppose."_

"Okay Yugi, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Grandpa... it's just... it's nothing."

"Tell me, Yugi. You can tell me anything."

"Will you not tell Mom I brought it up?"

"Depends."

Yami sighed, then looked down while playing with the couch armrest, replying, "what would you do if... say... there was someone you haven't seen in so long... a family member... and you want to see him so badly, but afraid to speak up, because nobody wants to talk about this _family member_?"

"Is this about your father?"

"If I asked Mom, would she let me call Dad... give me his phone number?" Yami asked, looking up at his grandpa, his head resting on his crossed arms on the armrest of the couch. Solomon hummed, then looked down and back up at his grandson.

"I honestly don't know. You know talking about him brings up bad memories for your mother."

"I know, but... he's my father... it's not fair I never get to talk to him or meet him. I'm even afraid that, if I call him, he'll hang up on me, thinking I was Mom."

"Oh, now Yugi, I'm sure your father's not like..." Solomon said, then looked at Yami a little bit carefully, studying him. "Is there something you want to tell me? Something _other_ than what you just said?"

_"I..."_ Yami whispered before hearing his phone ring. He immediately answered. "Hello?"

_"Hey Yami. Did you tell Mom yet?"_ Yugi asked In Japanese.

"Not yet. I want to tell her at the right time, so I don't get her pissed," Yami said, then sighed. He walked upstairs to his room, not noticing that his grandfather stared at him suspiciously. He closed the door and sat on his bed to continue the conversation. _"To tell you the truth, I'm afraid of telling Mom. I mean... what if she... I mean not that I think she doesn't _love me_, but... maybe she might... not love me as much as she loves you... maybe doesn't think about me."_

_"Yami, that's not true! What makes you think that?"_

_"Because she never tries to _see_ me! I have a Facebook account and I don't see her looking me up there or anything. I tried thinking that maybe she _does_ try to contact me, but afraid Dad might answer, but... what if..."_

_"That's not true! Maybe she doesn't know you _have_ a Facebook and sometimes typing the name could result in different Yami Muto's."_

_"It shouldn't be _that_ hard, Yugi. I live in Egypt, I look like you, _how hard is it to tell that I'm her son?_" _Yami asked rhetorically.

_"Maybe she never thought about doing that, due to always being busy. I mean she doesn't have a lot of time on Facebook."_

Yami sighed, then asked, _"are you sure?"_

_"I'm positive!"_

Yami looked around him, then said,_ "listen, Mom will be back in two hours. Try calling her from my cell. She might get that you're not Dad, if she knew it was of a different number. She could also assume it's_ 'one of my friends from Egypt.' _Besides that, even if she _did_ assume it was Dad, she should be smart enough to know that_ 'Yugi' _is gonna want to talk to him."_

_"That might work Yami, though she might think it's Dad despite that, so don't be too hard on her, if she doesn't answer the first time."_

_"I'll try not to. I'll try to be patient."_

_"Okay."_

Yami hung up and walked downstairs to his grandpa, voluntarily working. Solomon was happy to see that his grandson was happy now. What Yami didn't notice was the suspicion in his grandfather's eyes, when he was working. Yami continually helped his grandfather for two hours, hoping that the time would come when he finds out if his mom really does think about him. It should be obvious. Egypt + different phone number = son Yami Muto.

Uka actually returned home earlier than Yami expected. He text Yugi to call his mom. Yami felt his stomach turn slightly sour from nervousness, his saliva forming a different taste. The phone rang. Yami swept the game shop, watching his grandfather look at the caller ID, then his eyes widened.

"Who is it?" Uka asked, walking down the steps to the phone, reading the caller ID as her mouth slightly gaping. She hung up the phone quickly.

Yami felt his heart aching, but remembered his promise to Yugi. He promised not to be too hard on his mom just because she hung up the first time, maybe a few times. Yami sighed, then heard the phone ring again. His mom hung it up again.

_"Why is he calling?"_ Yami heard his mother whisper, filled with such stress in her voice.

"Who's calling?" Yami asked, his eyes furrowed, walking to the phone.

"I-It's nothing, Honey," Uka replied, showing a smile to her son before the phone rang again. Yami looked at the Caller ID, which read _'Cairo, Egypt.'_

"Is that Dad's phone number?" Yami asked in a fake shock, hoping maybe that would get his mother's attention and realize that it wasn't a call from her ex husband. He could see stress on his mother's face and decided to clue her in some more.

"It's not the same phone number. You think it could be your friend's number?" Solomon asked Yami.

"N-No," Yami partly lied, wanting his mother to also be hinted it could be her son in Egypt. He decided to answer the phone to relieve his mother from the stress. He could was fine in answering the phone, since it should be reasonable for his mother to let_ 'Yugi' _talk to his father.

Before Yami to get to the phone, his mom quickly hung up the phone _yet again_.

"He probably changed his number," Uka said, grabbing onto the phone.

"If that was Dad, why didn't you let _me_ answer?" Yami asked as Uka looked at her son with shockfilled eyes.

"Yugi, let's not talk about-"

"No, I think we should!" Yami snapped, his anger boiling inside him. "_I get it now._ The reason you don't want to talk about Dad is because you _want_ us to forget about him, the family that lives there I've never met. Well, you know what? YOU CAN'T! You slept with him, gave birth to me, and now he's calling me and you're not letting me talk to him, making me forget I even had _a father_, maybe an uncle or a cousin that lives there, a family I've never met in my _entire_ life!"

"Yugi out!" Uka said, pointing to the door.

"Fine!" Yami shouted, then marched out the door before saying. "By the way, thank you for earning the reward of the most neglectful mother in history! I _really_ appreciate that!" Yami slammed the shop door, though not enough to break it. He ran through neighborhoods until he came to an ally where he punched against a wall, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He cried in Arabic, "I never should've came here! I should've stayed with Dad and just have him talk to Yugi through his cell phone! I wanna go back home!"

"Hey, crybaby, you looking for ya Mommy?" A nearby thug mocked as he grabbed Yami by the back of his shirt, then met his fist right on the thug's face and was knocked to the ground.

_"Don't test me, you buffoon!"_ Yami replied in Japanese, fill of anger, then kicking the thug on the ground, who then ran off as fast as he could after. Yami sat against a wall and let his tears fall, now speakony in Arabic again. "I wish I _had_ a Mommy."

* * *

Uka helped her father with the shop, continually hanging up the ringing phone and becoming more annoyed that her ex husband would call her over and over like this. Solomon was starting to worry, not just because his daughter was too angry to think straight, but the fact that that his grandson wasn't whom he was pretending to be. _Yugi usually would be at the porch when he was punished. _The thought that this possibly wasn't _Yugi_ was scaring him, but that couldn't be possible! Though... those eyes...

"Uka, I think it's time you talked to Yugi about Aknamkanon. He maybe your ex husband, but he is Yugi's _father_. He probably _is_ calling Yugi," Solomon said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would he call Yugi after all these years?" Uka asked rhetorically. _"He's only calling to get back with me."_

The phone began ringing again and Uka marched to the phone before, "Uka Nagumo, I have tried being patient with you, but this has gone far enough! Your son is hurting, because you never give that man a chance to talk to him! He's never done that to _you_ when I was calling you from halfway around the world!" Uka was taken aback by her father's rebuke. "You answer that phone right now and find out why he's calling or _you'll_ be the one out that door!"

_"Yes father,"_ Uka replied quietly, then picked up the phone with fear in her gut. "H-He-e-llo?"

_"Mom, it's about time you answered! I was afraid you'd never answer!"_ Yugi said in Japanese, filled with excitement as Uka turned completely pale, realizing her big mistake. It took every ounce of strength to prevent herself from falling and vomiting.

_"Oh Yami... I... I can't..."_ Uka said, sounding like she was out of breath, before catching herself on the nearest shelf. "H-How are you, Yami? Are you okay?"

_"Actually Mom... it's Yugi. Yami and I switched places at camp. He wanted me to call you, because he was worried that you didn't love him,"_ Yugi admitted.

Uka's eyes widened and looked to the porch, which she never looked to, since Yugi was always on the porch when he was punished. That did it, Uka dropped the phone and stormed to the trash can, vomiting right inside it. Solomon had to take the call for Uka, wanting to know what happened. She coughed, her head beginning to ache as her vision was starting to grow dim. She began thinking,_ 'what kind of mother am I? Oh my gosh... that was... when he... oh no, Yami! My baby! Why didn't I check outside instead of focusing on the phone?'_

_"Uka..." _Solomon muttered with worried eyes.

"Dad, we have to find him! Yami grew up in the country! He's not used to the city like Yugi is! We- oh my... this is all my fault! I chased him away and..." Uka cried, then began coughing up more junk from her stomach.

"Take it easy, Dear. We'll find him. Yugi says Yami is only familiar several blocks around. He shouldn't be too far. I doubt he would go farther than fifteen miles around," Solomon said, getting his daughter some napkins. "I'll go-"

_"No... I'll look for him. It's my fault he's out there and I'm going to fix it,_" Uka said in a sore voice, wiping her face before making her way to the family car.

**A/N: Before you guys start criticizing about Uka's way of punishment. 1: she thinks it's Yugi and he's 16 years old and those of that age are able to live on their own. Even if he did go off, he's at the age to walk off on his own, especially since he has a cell phone. 2: This actually is a punishment in the Japanese culture. I'm not sure the age limit, but this is like Japan's version of a timeout (in other words, kids do have this kind of punishment). I think DarkChaos1663 gave an example of this kind of punishment in her story _Offspring of Heroes_. It's actually a real type of punishment they have in Japan. It does seem harsh, but I look at it like that the kids are raised to take it like going to Time Out, the kids are usually right outside the door so they never leave that place and the parents are watching their kids despite being outside of the house, and it's probably not as long as you'd probably first think. That being said, Uka did make a huge mistake, but not because she punished _"Yugi"_ or Yami.**


	12. Fixing the Problem and Switch

**Alright, here's the next chapter. I'm glad you guys weren't too hard on Uka, because I was afraid that you guys would be like_ "oh my god, what a bitch!"_ because that wasn't what I was trying to make in the last chapter. Anyways, I'm doing another chapter, because I'm dying to do this one. Review please!**

Uka drove around the neighborhood, hoping she would be able to find Yami. She was trying her hardest to keep her emotions under control. Despite this, she knew all of this was _her_ fault. If only she'd known that wasn't Yugi, who came back from camp! It did seem strange that _Yugi_ would have dents in his ear lobes, which now dawned on her that they were _holes_. Not to mention that _Yugi_ did seem a little different when he came home from camp.

Uka looked through alleyways to see if Yami was possibly there. She seemed to not be able to find him in either of the alleys she searched. She kept thinking to herself, _'this is all my fault'_ over and over again. Even if that was _Yugi_ and not Yami... he was right. Even if that was Aknamkanon calling, he probably would want to talk to his son, not Uka. She felt so stupid and foolish to make such a dumb accusation... to let her unforgiving anger control her decisions.

Joey's mother warned Uka that, if she didn't keep communications with the father toward his kids, then her children would eventually ask questions and feel unloved. Joey's mother was right, though it was _Yami_, not Yugi, that felt _unloved_. Uka knew she should've tried to call Yami instead of hiding in Japan in fear of talking to her ex husband. Now, how was she supposed to tell her son that he meant more than the world to the woman?

To Uka's relief, she did find Yami at the park sitting on the ground next to the pond with his legs crossed and fiddling with a small violet flower. Uka walked to her son, who was still playing with the flower as if he didn't notice his mother's presence. Yami had walked several blocks for a while, after punching the last guy, and eventually walked to the park, sitting by the pond.

_"I answered the phone,"_ Uka spoke quietly. Yami didn't respond. She sat next to Yami, then said, "I'm... so sorry."

_"You could've at least tried to contact me on Facebook or MySpace... I mean, if not by phone,"_ Yami said, flicking a flower peddle onto the lake.

"I actually did try looking you up on MySpace... that was about six years ago," Uka admitted as Yami snorted.

_"My dad didn't have a computer at that time."_

"It was by slim chance."

_"But why didn't you keep trying? I mean wait for a few more years?"_

"I did try Facebook three years ago."

_"... oh,"_ Yami said, remembering that he only got a Facebook about a year and a half ago.

"Yami... I made a mistake," Uka admitted as Yami looked up with complete shock in his eyes. Even his father NEVER admitted his mistakes in front of Yami. "I should've tried to call you or send you a post card. It's not that I never think about you, honey."

_"How scared are you of talking to Dad? I mean he's not a criminal and can be easy going."_

"Yami... your father gave me so much heartache when we were married I don't know if I can ever trust him again," Uka said, putting her hand on her face, letting it slide down. "At times he would be so frustrated from work, then starts commenting how I couldn't see things from _his_ prospective, because I was _always_ in the house all day. It made me so angry and I would lose control of myself, then his voice would get louder and louder to where I just never mattered to him. I can't handle loud voices. It scares and angers me. I won't even put that up with Yugi, if he was to do that to me... you already know _that_."

_"... oh... I'm sorry... Dad does have a loud voice when he's angry. It's always better to let him steam off and not say anything at all. That's usually how I handle it... if only my uncle would listen to me,"_ Yami replied, showing a smirk, before sighing.

"I don't think you've had to face his worst temper and I _certainly_ hope you never do. Believe me, it's very hard to live with him. I try to stay quiet, but he'll continually accuse me one thing after another and involve me in things I don't wanna be involved in."

_"_Really?_ I don't think he does that anymore. I mean he does accuse, but does try not to involve me or Uncle Aknadin in things... I don't know."_

"He might've matured since we were young. It was also hard raising twins... oh the dippers," Uka sighed with a small smile as Yami chuckled at that joke. They got up on their feet. "Let's go back inside and I'll make you dinner. You like Stir Fry Rice and Broccoli?"

_"Sure, I can help too."_

"No, you let me do it. I'm your mother after all and you're not gonna be here for very long."

_"Gotcha, and Mom,"_ Yami said, then hugged his mom for the first time since the day he first came. Uka smiled, then hugged her son back.

"I can tell your father raised you."

_"Oh, so _now_ you actually are comfortable with talking about him?"_ Yami teased with a sly smirk upon his lips.

"I... forgot some of those little things that made me love him," Uka admitted, then wiped the corner of her eye. _"Excuse me."_ She made her way to the car.

Yami began realizing the very root of the reason for Uka wanting to forget about his father, because Uka was still slightly in love with Aknamkanon after all of these years. It would actually be cool if Yami's parents got back together, though knew that was probably _never_ going to happen, especially since Aknamkanon is dating Nawar. Yami began realizing how _awkward_ this was going to be. When he first came up with switching places with Yugi, he didn't know Nawar. Now, this was starting to become _extremely_ awkward. Though, maybe his parents could unswitch him and Yugi without Nawar knowing. The less she knew the better.

While Uka was cooking, Yami decided to call up Yugi and try to think of a plan. To make it easier on their parents, they decided their parents can communicate to each other through them. Aknamkanon's plan was to get Yugi and Yami a last-minute plane ticket to Egypt, which he was lucky to get two tickets each for to and from Japan to Egypt. The flight was to be in three days and Uka had until then to pack up, especially since her son needed to be in school in two weeks. The bad News was that Uka would have to stay in Egypt for a while, since Aknamkanon could only get a last-minute flight for a week before Yugi had school. Uka and Yugi would have to stay in Egypt for five extra days.

Uka seemed fine with that, since Yugi was already registered for High School anyways. Yami was surprised that the schools in Japan started _after_ Spring Break instead of Summer Break... that was weird. Uka did get onto Yugi about the switch, saying she disapproved being lied to, though apologized for hiding about Yami's existence from Yugi. Yami began seeing that his mom was _very_ hard to read. Sometimes she would seem like she doesn't care by her lack of touching and sometimes communication, but when it came to helping her family, she was spot on about that. Yami now understood what Yugi meant when he said that their mom still_ loved them_, but can be hard to read.

Yami also started wearing his earrings again, which Uka seemed fine over, but facepalmed when she found out _Yugi_ had his ears pierced. Uka was thankful it was only silver earrings Yugi wore and not gold. She seemed very happy that Yami bought Yugi a motorcycle and was fine that he wanted his last name to be _Muto _now.

Uka was growing more nervous as the days a minutes were getting smaller to the day her and Yami would have to leave. She did use the few days to spend more time with Yami than before. They went to a movie, went out to eat, and even visited some of the famous sites. This was where Yami actually started seeing the beauty he loved about Japan, and not just the parks. He also decided to take a few pictures and email them to himself, since he was using Yugi's cell phone. He also showed copies of them to Rida, Ryou, Marik, and even Seto.

The day finally came and everyone was packed and went to the airport. Uka was feeling extremely nervous, though tried to keep her cool. She was to meet Aknamkanon and Yugi at the hotel Holiday Inn, which wasn't too far away from the airport. She said her goodbyes to her father, then walked to the plane with Yami. During the whole flight, she was fiddling with her skirt.

_"It's okay, Mom,"_ Yami assured.

"I know, it's just... I haven't seen your father in years and... _oh my gosh,_" Uka replied, placing her hand on her head.

"You want anything?" The stewardess asked, taking orders for snacks.

"You think you can give me that SKYY Vodka?"

"Sure. You mister?"

_"Mountain Dew,"_ Yami ordered.

"Alrighty then. May I see your credit card, Maim?" The stewardess replied as Uka got out her credit card and it was swiped. "Enjoy your flight!" The stewardess moved to the next group to take their order.

_"I can't believe they have to make you pay with credit cards on flight,"_ Yami muttered in complaint.

"Now, what would you want to buy on here? They only sell alcohol or energy drinks," Uka asked with furrowed eyebrows.

_"The last flight I was in, the snacks were five dollars."_

"Get out!"

_"Yeah..."_

"I swear, I can't predict these flights."

_"You're telling me. Even someone that often travels like this wouldn't predict the rules of the flights."_

It was several minutes before Yami and Uka got their drinks and pretzels. Yami took a sip, then watched his mom take a big gulp of the vodka.

_'I am in _soooooo_ much trouble,'_ Yami though in his head before secretly facepalming.


	13. The Hotel Catastrophe

**Okay, there is a scene here I originally was planning on putting in _Separate Parents_, but I didn't, because I was following the 1970's version and I couldn't see Sam getting drunk. This one is a little more realistic and I made Uka's character to where she possibly could get drunk, if in a situation like this. Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't suck and I will explain the deleted scene I was going to put in_ Separate Parents_ at the end of this chapter. Review please!**

Aknamkanon was inside _Holiday Inn_, renting a hotel room for two beds. Yugi felt excited that he was going to see his mom again after almost two months, including Yami. Seto, Mokuba, Rida, Ryou, and Marik joined along for the visit, since they wanted to see Yami again as well. Rida's, Ryou's, and Marik's folks were notified about where they were and were okay with them hanging with Yami and Yugi at the hotel. They were shocked, however, that Yami had a twin.

"Hey Seto, this place is huge, I want to look around," Mokuba said.

"We will soon, Mokuba. Not right now," Seto replied.

"What I'm wondering is when your Ma's gonna be here?" Rida mentioned, growing impatient.

"She'll come," Yugi promised, feeling nervous about seeing her and Dad together. He hoped he didn't make things too awkward, because of the switch.

"Do you kids have your cell phones?" Aknamkanon asked the teens.

"Ryou has ours," Rida replied.

"Got mine," Marik smirked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, nodding.

"You know I brought mine," Seto replied.

"Why don't you kids take a look around here, while I get a room? I'll text you the room number. You know where to go," Aknamkanon said.

"Alright!" Mokuba cried out.

"Now, I want you kids to stick together or at least with someone with a cell phone. I don't want you to separate. Understand?"

"Got it!" Marik winked.

"Mokuba, you stick with Yugi or your brother."

"Yes, Uncle Aknamkanon," Mokuba replied.

"Good. Have fun!"

The group went off on their own. Mokuba kept pleading and pleading to explore the hotel. Seto and Yugi decided to take Mokuba to explore the hotel, while Rida, Marik, and Ryou hung out at the pool. Yugi and Seto decided to let Mokuba explore the lobby, which was full of people walking around. Most of them were at the lounge area where alcoholic drinks were being served at a bar near the registration area, next to a bunch of tables and chairs.

The trio also walked to an area where there were comfy chairs and couches in front of several round tables. There were people with wine glasses or goblets of certain drinks. There was also free lemonade on a small table with small paper cups and napkins on each side. Mokuba got himself some, including Seto and Yugi.

The lobby seemed like the most interesting part. There was also a hallway that led to a fitness area with several small TV's in the front for people to watch, while they were exercising. Mokuba went inside to try one of the exercise equipment. Seto and Yugi watched Mokuba trying the different exercise equipment, which was slightly humorous, considering Mokuba would try to move some of the big stuff that would be hard for him to pull or use.

* * *

_"_これは場所でなければなりません (This should be the place)_,"_ Yami said in a monotone voice as soon as he entered the hotel, his smiling mother following him. He looked up._ "あなたは大丈夫やっている？(You doing okay?)"_

"私は、闇くん大丈夫だよ。 OOOO、それはここでパーティーのように見えます！(I'm fine, honey. Oooo, it looks like a party here!)" Uka replied cheerfully. She waved flirtatiously at the doorman of the hotel, who just ignored her, since the doorman didn't know what she was saying.

_"ママさんに来て、私たちは私たちの部屋に到達するために取得する必要があります_ (Co'mon Mom, we need to get to get to our room)_,"_ Yami seethed through his teeth, pulling his mom by the wrist. _"愚かな、なぜあなたがここに途中でそのバーで立ち寄っなければならなかったの？(Why did you have to stop by at that freakin' bar on the way here!?)"_

"私はちょうどすべてだった少し何かが必要だった！私は少しほろ酔いを感じてんだけど、私は大丈夫だよ...とキュートな男性の多くがここにあります！(I just needed a little something was all! I'm feeling a little tipsy, but I'm just fine... and there's alot of _cute_ men in here!)" Uka giggled, then waving to a few more random men, which made Yami blush cherry red while dragging his mom through the hotel.

_"普通に行動しようとすると自分の部屋を取得するには、見て！(Look, just try to _act_ normal and get ourselves a room!)"_

"大丈夫、大丈夫。うわー、あなたが今日せっかちだ、(Okay, okay. Wow, you're impatient today)," Uka replied cheerfully walking up to the information desk. Yami was hoping he didn't have to call his dad and the people working here would give them a room. The last thing he wanted was to _not_ get a room, because his drunk mother was acting like a flirty mary-sue.

Uka and Yami went to the registration desk as the woman over the desk, and thank goodness it was a _woman_, asked in Arabian, "may I help you?"

"私は一つの部屋をしたいと思います" Uka said bubbily.

"One room with two beds, please. I'm her translator," Yami translated, hoping maybe him being his mother's translator would be a good cover for his drunk mom.

The woman typed a few things on her computer, then asked, "may I see your credit or debit card?"

_"彼女は、あなたのクレジットカードを見たい"_ Yami translated to his mom, since she was too drunk to remember Arabic.

Uka searched through her purse, dropping it in the process. Yami had to frustratingly gather it up and look for the wallet inside his mother's purse. Uka got out her credit card, which the hotel luckily took, then gave it back to her. Her and Yami were given their room keys, then were left on their way. At least they were able to get a room without being kicked out. Now, the other problem was dragging Uka to her room before she started flirting with anyone else. At least it was in a language nobody here was familiar with.

"見ねえ、彼らはドリンクスタンドを持っている！(Hey look, they have a drink stand!)" Uka cried out, walking off to the bar.

_"ママさん！ああ！_(MOM! Ugh!)_"_ Yami shouted, his hands shaking as his iris and pupils shrunk, while his eyes widened.

"あなたは、任意のビールがありますか？" Uka asked flirtatiously as the bar tender looked at her confused.

_"ママさんは、彼らはアラビアを話す (Mom, they speak Arabic),"_ Yami reminded his mother in Japanese, who giggled.

"そうだ！私は言語を話したので、それは、あまりにも長い間されています。あなたは、闇くんを翻訳することができますと思いますか？(I know! It's been so long, since I spoke the language. Think you can translate, Dear?)" Uka asked, giggling.

Yami sighed frustratingly, then translated, "Mom wants beer."

"What kind?" The bar tender asked.

_ "Sakara 7 Stars,"_ Uka said in a foreign accent, being that this was a kind of beer she remembered drinking in his country. The bartender gave her the pint of what she ordered.

"That'll be 2 pounds."

Uka remembered what 2 pounds meant, getting out her money and giving the cash.

_"ママさんは、すでに酔っている、あなたはもう飲む必要はありません！(Mom, you're already drunk, you don't need to drink anymore!)"_ Yami shouted in Japanese.

"、闇くんとても怖がってはいけない。私は、もう少しかかる場合があります (Oh, don't be such a wuss, son. I can take a little more)," Uka assured, taking a drunk.

Yami covered his face with his two full hands, moaning inside them. He wasn't sure if he was going to cry or blow a gasket. He was so close to doing either one, even doing both at the same time seemed plausible. He noticed people staring at him, rather chuckling or pitying him. This made Yami even more embarrassed and upset. All he needed now was his dad to arrive at this very moment and his embarrassment would be complete.

* * *

Aknamkanon was sitting on one of the comfy chairs in the lobby, which was not too far from the bar, but not as close to where he could see it. He called Yugi on his cell phone to meet him at the exact place with their stuff to get to their hotel room. Seto and Mokuba would come along too to help with the duffel bags in the car. As Aknamkanon waited, he spotted someone, who was the _last _person he wanted to be here.

"Aknam, what are you doing here?" Nawar asked cheerfully.

"I... was going to ask you the same thing," Aknamkanon replied, trying to act excited, instead of slightly embarrassed and awkward.

"Well, I was thinking of having the wedding here, so I decided to take a look around around here."

"Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about _that_?"

"A girl can dream. Tell me, what's _really_ going on?" Nawar smirked as Aknamkanon took a deep breath.

"Remember Yami? Well... I probably should've told you, but... he's a twin."

_"Oh?"_

"Yes, and... apparently my ex also sent his brother Yugi to camp, they met, and switched places on us."

"_Oh my gosh!_ Are they trying to hook you and Uka up or something?" Nawar asked, looking nervous.

"Not really... _thank goodness._ Though, I'm supposed to meet Uka and the boys here to unswitch them."

"Oh... this must be really awkward."

"Yeah... though, I'm glad you're here! It's just... I'm hoping my ex doesn't... you know... not that I don't-"

"I understand. She'd probably not like me."

"It's... not _that..._"

* * *

Yugi and Seto were carrying two duffel bags, on their way to where Aknakanon said they'd meet at. As they came across the bar, Yugi suddenly ran toward the bar. Seto was about to call for Yugi until he saw Yami. Seto began running to Yami, Mokuba following him.

_"Yami!"_ Mokuba cried out, hugging Yami, arms around his waist.

"Mokuba, you're here!?" Yami responded, hugging his cousin tightly.

"Oh Seto Kaiba! It's been a long time, since I last saw you! You were such a cute little thing. I see you got your father's eyes," Uka greeted in Japanese with such a bubbly expression that made Seto's stare at her ajar. Mokuba looked at her weirdly, wondering who she was. She looked at Yugi, who's jaw dropped in shock. "Now, don't look at me like that Yami. I told you I was fine! I'm gonna take a look around here!" She climbed off the seat, then ran into two random people. "Sorry! Wow, you two are so cute!" The people looked at her weird, being that she didn't speak their language.

"Oh... my... gosh..." Yugi muttered in Japanese in awe.

_"Yes..."_ Yami responded in Japanese, his lips forming a firm line with folded arms.

"SHE'S DRUNK!" Yugi cried out, redness on his cheeks. "SHE PROMISED ME SHE WOULDN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

_"_Guess she broke her promise,_"_ Yami seethed angrily, forming a fist on his right hand. _"I swear... ugh!"_

_"_Well, this is an unexpected event_,"_ Seto commented, also in Japanese, sarcastically. Him and Mokuba took the same classes as Yami took when he learned Japanese, Mokuba still learning, but familiar enough to speak with other people in Japanese like it was an everyday language.

_"Oh yeah, it is! I come to visit her and she decides to make herself impressive for Dad by making herself look like a w****,"_ Yami said plainly before Yugi pushed to the floor.

"Don't call Mom that!" Yugi shouted angrily.

_"I can call her whatever I want!"_

"Yugi, what's going on?" Aknamkanon asked in Arabic, as the twins looked and saw Nawar behind him, looking confused.

"Nothing! Don't follow us, we'll be right back!" Yami responded in Arabic, taking Yugi by the wrist and them running after their mom.

Aknamkanon was about to go after them until Seto stop him, shaking his head and saying, "it's okay. Things are fine."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain it to you in the elevator," Seto said, taking his uncle's and Nawar's wrist and leading them to the elevator in the hallway that connected between the two parts of the lobby.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were waiting for their mother to finish talking with a stranger she just met, probably being flirty with him, but he didn't know what Uka was saying and just looked at her weirdly. Yami began marching to his mom.

"I'm getting the stupid drunk idiot's butt upstairs! I had enough of this chase!" Yami shouted in Arabic.

_"Yami, please be patient. I'm sure-"_ Yugi said.

"You're impossible!" Yami cried out, taking Yugi by the shoulders and pushing, practically throwing him, against a cart carrying a birthday cake. Yugi tripped, accidentally unleashing the breaks and his body weight making the cart roll across the hall to the elevators.

_"Oh no..."_ Yugi said quietly.

_"DAD LOOK OUT!"_ The twins shouted before Aknamkanon moved Nawar and himself behind a fake plant and the cart ran into the wall on the other side, the cake toppling off onto the floor. Aknamkanon shot a disapproved glare at the twins.

_"He pushed me!"_ Yugi cried, pointing at Yami.

"You pushed me first!" Yami defended.

"Darling! Konichiwa!" Uka shouted flirtatiously, waving at Aknamkanon.

Aknamkanon facepalmed, then Seto and Mokuba, then Yugi and Yami, then practically almost everyone else at the hotel, who saw the scene. Nawar stared at Uka in horror, wondering who the heck this woman was. She didn't understand Japanese, but she knew English and what_ "darling"_ meant. Aknamkanon slowly slid his hand from his face and looked at the boys with a serious face.

"Boys... take your crazy drunk mother to her hotel room or so help me!" Aknamkanon said.

_"Yes Dad,"_ the boys replied together.

"And as for the cake, we'll talk about that after you get upstairs! You boys are in so much trouble!"

_"Sorry Dad."_

Yugi and Yami ran to their mother, taking her by the wrists, and leading her to the elevator, who was giggling the whole time. Aknamkanon sighed, feeling extremely embarrassed, but also cannot help, but laugh. Nawar looked at her fiancee with such confused eyes.

"I knew this was going to be a disaster," Aknamkanon explained.

**A/N: Originally, the scene was originally supposed to be in _Separate Parents_, was Diana and Sammantha would be chasing after their drunk mother. Diana sees a cart of cake and decides to eat some. Sammantha complains to her about it, since her sister is thinking with her stomach. She then pushes Diana, unlocking the breaks to the cart, and making it roll over. The girls chase after the cake, which is rolling faster and faster. The girls eventually find themselves riding on the cart and avoiding running into people, leading to a Benny Hill scene with the cart cake rolling across the hotel and the chef chasing it. Eventually, the scene goes to Danny, the dad, making out with his fiancee Vicky right before the cake cart starts heading over to the elevator where he's at. The girls shout "DAD LOOK OUT!" before the cake hits Vicky instead, making her trip out of the elevator and the girls closing it with the cart of cake inside. **

**The reason this had been changed is because of the seriousness this story had and the fact Aknamkanon already knows about the switch. I also took out the cake running into Nawar, because I thought it'd be too mean on her, compared to Vicky in _Separate Parents_. It also would be OOC of Yugi or Yami to eat the cake, so I just had it where Yami just pushed Yugi to the cart instead. I also took out the chef chasing after the cake, because it would've distracted the audience from the situation at hand and the slapstick comedy. So, I changed it to make it a more realistic comedy and not the cartoony benny hill comedy. I also had to add the facepalm scene _just because_.**


	14. The Outcome

**Here's the next chapter folks! I'm sure you guys are wanting to know what's going to happen now. This will be when you will finally get to see Aknamkanon and Uka meeting each other face to face. Let's see how it goes. Review please!**

Uka was knocked out cold on the bed, lying on her side. Yugi and Yami were sitting on the bed next to the one Uka was sleeping on, on top of the covers. The twins were sitting on the corner of the bed away from the window of the room, staring at the rug. Their hands were on the bed right at their hips, sighing together.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," Yugi apologized in Japanese, turning his eyes toward his brother.

_"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you,"_ Yami apologized.

"And I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for calling Mom a w***. You were upset."

_"I know. I still can't believe Mom did this to us!"_

"I'm upset too, Yami," Yugi said, taking a hold of his brother's hand.

The twins heard a knock from the door and walked up to answer it. Yami did inform his father on his phone which room his mom was staying in. Aknamkanon was at the other side of the door, not looking happy at all. The twins let their father in, watching him walk to the comfy chair.

_"Is Nawar mad at us?"_ Yugi asked in Arabic.

"No... she's upset, but at your mother for setting a bad example for you two," Aknamkanon stated as the twins stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting you and Nawar with the cake," Yami apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"I apologized to Yugi too."

"Good. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. I know my brother and I have our fights, but we set our drama _in_ the house, not in public. We also don't go to physical violence. If you two have something against each other, take it in the house and I don't want to find you two pushing each other ever again. I know I raised you better than that Yami, and Yugi, I know your mother _certainly_ didn't teach you to use violence."

"Yes Dad," Yami said.

_"Yes Dad,"_ Yugi repeated.

"Anyways... Yami, I want you to pay for the damage of the cake. Yugi, you can help clean up. I will talk to your mother when she wakes up," Aknamkanon said as the twins got up from the bed and left out the door.

The twins walked down the hallway and to the elevator. Yami pressed the down button, waiting for the elevator to come up. When the bell rang, the elevator doors opened, revealing a stressed and upset Nawar, since Aknamkanon's room was above Uka's. The twins walked inside, looking up at her with guilty glances.

"Sorry about the cake," Yami apologized.

"It's fine," Nawar replied as the doors closed.

_"Are you mad at us?"_ Yugi asked.

"No... it's not you two. No offense, but I don't like your mom right now."

"We understand. We're kinda upset too," Yami replied as Nawar sighed. Yami smiled. "By the way, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm the _real_ Yami."

"I'm gonna have to remember that next time you two switch places again," Nawar smirked as the twins chuckled.

_"Trust me, _not _going to happen again,"_ Yugi promised.

"On the positive side, at least no one got hurt and you're not the wicked step mother, no offense," Yami joked as the three of them laughed.

_"Non taken,"_ Nawar replied, the elevator bell ringing.

* * *

Aknamkanon leaned back against the comfy chair watching TV. He needed something to pass the time before Uka woke up. Hopefully, it should only be a few hours at least. At least she was breathing normally. Aknamkanon checked the time when hearing Uka moan. It had been at least three hours since coming to this room. At least Uka's time of passing out wasn't a long time.

Uka sat up, moaning and placing her hand on her forehead. She rubbed her eyes with her two fingers as Akamkanon turned off the TV and gave his ex wife a bottle of water. Uka took it and drank it, then placed it on the night stand.

_"Thanks Yami,"_ Uka thanked in a croaked voice.

_"Yami's downstairs with his brother,"_ Aknamkanon said in Japanese, being that he knew the language and took classes when he dated Uka, as Uka's head jerked up, her face turning pale.

_"Oh my god,"_ Uka almost choked, covering her face.

_"By the way, I want to thank you for setting yourself as a perfect example to Yami by wasting yourself and embarrassing my fiancee downstairs."_

"You have a- what do you mean _embarrassed her_?" Uka asked, furrowing your eyebrows.

_"Don't question me! You were the one that decided to waste yourself! What the heck did you _think _was going to happen!? You were _completely_ out of control and making our sons drag you straight up here! It's a miracle you didn't throw up on the way!"_

"It was an accident! I was just trying to relax myself and I drank too much!"

_"You come from a country that sells booze at a local fast food joint, don't tell me that you _accidentally drank too much_! I just paid you and Yami for a last minute ticket here I was lucky to get and all I ask is for some decency and what do I get!? I get a drunk broad that can't control herself, because she's too scared of facing her ex husband!"_

"Stop yelling at me, Aknam! I just made a slip-up was all!"

_"A slip-up, oh geez!"_ Aknamkanon spouted out, covering his face. _"Did I mention your scene caused the boys to fight and knock over a birthday cake that cost who knows how much money!? You couldn't keep track of the boys! You certainly didn't keep track of Yami about a few days ago! I heard he ran off!"_

"I admit I made a mistake, but that doesn't give you the right to mow me down!" Uka screamed, throwing a pillow at Aknamkanon, who let it bounce off his head and onto the floor.

_"_Oh yes Uka, that _really _shows how _right _you are by repeating the same example the boys did! _It's no wonder they started pushing each other in the middle of the lobby!"_

"Don't you tell me how to raise my sons!"

_"Too bad, THEY'RE MY SONS TOO!"_

"THIS IS WHY WE DIVORCED YOU INCONSIDERATE... AHHHH!" Uka screamed, running out the door with tears in her eyes.

Aknamkanon fell on the bed Uka was sleeping in backwards. He covered his face with his full palm muffling in Arabic, _"wonderful."_

* * *

Yugi was playing at the pool with Seto, Mokuba, Rida, Ryou and Marik, while Yami was paying the chef for the damaged cake. Of course, Yugi and Yami cleaned up the cake before this. Yami counted the pounds and gave it to the chef, who just humphed and went on his way. Yami sighed, feeling awfully bad he ruined someone's birthday party, because of his immaturity. He decided to catch up with his brother and friends, walking on his way to the pool. At least he had his swimming trunks under his clothes.

Yami suddenly spotted his mom quickly walking to the girl's restroom. He wanted to check what was wrong with his mom, but he remembered she was with Dad not too long ago. Yami could already guess it was a fight and knew to keep out of it. Until then, he decided to go have fun with Yugi and the others.

Yami walked to the back of the Holiday Inn and spotted the swimming pool behind the black gate. He walked through it, since it was open, and took off his shirt and pants, showing his swimming trunks underneath. He spotted his brother playing with Mokuba and Ryou. Mokuba was almost like a ball of hyperactivity, it was funny. Seto especially had a blast dunking Mokuba underwater.

"Hey!" Mokuba cried out, swimming after Seto, who was swiftly swimming away from him like he wasn't even trying, irritating Mokuba.

Yami jumped into the water, making sure nobody was near where he was jumping in. He swam under the water, sneaking behind Yugi and pushing him underwater. He grabbed Yami by the shoulders and practically glomped on top of him, making his head and chest dive underwater, then the twins were upside down and feet were sticking up, then Yugi's back and body smacked right behind him with Yami on top of him laughing. He swam away from Yugi laughing along with everyone else as Yugi got himself up from the water and coughed from the water entering his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked in Arabic, still laughing.

_"_I did a reverse version of a belly flop, of course I'm okay!_"_ Yugi choked sarcastically.

"You were the one pushing me underwater and failed."

Yugi splashed water on Yami before he wrestled his brother in the water. The other boys laughed at the play fight. Mokuba then jumped on top of Seto from behind and sunk his body underwater. He just swiftly jerked Mokuba off him, then threw him to the other side of the pool with a huge splash.

"No fair!" Mokuba shouted as Seto laughed.

"Nice try, little bro," Seto smirked.

Yami and Yugi had a firm hold of each other's hands, trying to bring down the other twin. Yugi quickly wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, pulling Yami underwater. He smirked and quickly used his legs to dunk Yugi's body underwater. He pulled himself up from the water, a smirk forming on his lips.

"You're a failure! A failure, Yugi!" Yami declared before Yugi glomped on him and sank him under water before slipping off. "Still a failure!" Just then, Yami felt his legs being grabbed and slipped right into the bottom of the pool.

_"Who's the failure now, little brother!?"_ Yugi mocked, sticking out his tongue.

"25 minutes doesn't count!"

_"Yes, it does! First one to come out is the oldest!"_

"We were born from the same egg, both fertilized at the same time. Doesn't count!"

_"Does so! I was born first, I'm the oldest," _Yugi smirked before Yami pushed him over.

"Doesn't count. Still cheating."

Everyone else was laughing at the playful fight from the twins. They were really wanting to surpass the other twin to the point of even arguing if Yugi was the older brother or not. It was so silly and entertaining to watch.


	15. New Conflicts

**Doing another chapter, because I'm on a roll. I guess you guys are wondering how I'm going to make up for the dating scenes from the original Parent Trap... read and find out. Review please!**

Uka took a deep breath and entered back into her hotel room. Aknamkanon was sitting on the comfy chair and had been for about a half an hour. He could see the redness along the vessels of Uka's eyes and dark shadows surrounding them. Uka walked quietly and sat on the bed in front of her ex husband.

_"I'm sorry. I was out of control. I would like it if you didn't yell at me, Aknamkanon. After we divorced, I had to go through two years of Anger Management Therapy. That's why I kept hanging up on you. I didn't want to hurt Yugi, because of my... emotions. I still have that problem and trying to control myself,"_ Uka said in Arabic as Aknamkanon nodded. Being that Uka wasn't drunk, she was able to remember the Arabic language.

"I'm sorry too. I'm under alot of pressure myself. The chef and the hotel staff have been on my case and it's really hard to explain to them why I couldn't control our kids," Aknamkanon said resting his forehead on his hand. "I know you're trying the best you can, Uka. You're a good mom... maybe not the best wife, but a good mom."

_"I try, even with being a good wife. It's so hard, especially in a world where I'm supposed to be _the perfect wife _and I lose myself and throw cassette tapes and knickknacks."_

_"Oh yeah, you did ruin my knickknacks,"_ Aknamkanon muttered, rubbing his head. "Still got the scar to prove it."

_"Oh, it wasn't _that_ bad,"_ Uka said, furrowing her eyebrows as her ex husband gave her a look._ "Okay, it was that bad."_

"So... what are we going to do about the twins?" Aknamkanon asked, laying his arms on his legs.

_"Separating them was the worst idea."_

"Agreed. Should one of us keep them? I could let Yami live with you."

_"No, I don't want him to leave his friends. Besides, setting Yami up for registration will be too much of a hassle, even vice versa."_

"Yami's homeschooled, so you know."

_"Oh..."_

"Though, you're right, Yugi would _probably_ not want to leave you. There's so much cultural differences to hassle with down here and I don't want him to leave his friends and family. Suppose You can take Yami for the summer and I can have Yugi for the holidays?"

_"I'd still be having Yami longer than you having Yugi. We need to make this even. How about you have Yugi for the summer for one year and I can have Yami for two months of the summer the next year?"_

"I can do that. I mean... it's not a very long time, but... it's good enough."

_"Yes..."_ Uka agreed, then sighed. _"So um... where's your fiancee?"_

"Her name's Nawar and I'll show you," Aknamkanon said, getting up from the chair and heading out the door, Uka following him.

Aknamkanon and Uka stepped inside the elevator and went down to the lobby. They headed to the area with the comfy chairs and round tables. Nawar was sitting in one of them. She had a glass of wine sitting on one of the round tables in a wine glass. She looked up seeing Aknamkanon taking a seat and Uka standing.

_"I want to give you my apologies for showing you great dishonor,"_ Uka apologized. She bowed to Nawar humbly as she nodded.

"I accept your apology," Nawar replied.

_"I will leave you two alone and join with the twins,"_ Uka said, leaving the area to go upstairs and change into her swimming suit.

"She is doing the best she can," Aknamkanon told Nawar.

"I suppose. She still set herself as a bad example to the kids. _At least she apologized_," Nawar sighed, sipping her drink. "So, how long is she staying?"

"About five days. I'm sorry you had to be in this situation."

"Oh Aknam, I was going to meet Uka at _some_ point. There's no need to apologize. You did fine."

"Thanks. I should probably talk to Yami, since it was Yugi I had _'the talk'_ with."

"Actually, I did get to talk with him. He seems fine."

"I suppose, but I still want him to get to know you a little bit from the times he's missed. I'll see if he's fine with the wedding being in five months or something."

"Sure, that would be wonderful, honey."

"In fact, I might have the twins do something with us before Yugi leaves."

"So, you're _not_ going to keep the twins?"

"No, it would be to hard on them. There would be transferring Yugi here to the homeschooling program, making him a citizen of the country, and... it'll just be too much to the both of us. We're sticking to Yugi living with Uka and Yami living with me, though Yugi can visit me for the summer one year and Yami can visit his mom for two months of the summer the year after."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm going to go get myself a drink."

Nawar smiled, watching her fiancee order a drink from the bar.

* * *

Uka was at the pool playing with her sons. Though, she was in her late 30's, she still enjoyed playing with her kids. She wore a skirty one piece black swimming suit, playing at the deep end. She was splashing her boys, swimming swiftly away from them, who were trying to chase her before getting splashed all over themselves and laughing. They had been doing this for at least a whole hour.

Uka finally climbed out of the pool to put on another coat of sunscreen, her boys following her.

"Hey boys!" Aknamkanon called out in Arabic as the twins came running to their dad, Uka sitting on the beach chair.

_"Hey Dad!"_ Yugi and Yami greeted at the same time, water dripping from their hair.

"I know Yami hasn't really had the time to get to know Nawar, so I was thinking of us doing something before Yugi leaves for home."

_"Sure, that'd be great!"_ Yugi said.

"What was on your mind?" Yami asked.

"It's up to you boys to decide," Aknamkanon said as the twins gave each other glances.

"Has Dad taken you camping yet?" Yami asked.

_"No,"_ Yugi replied.

"How about we go camping by the Nile? We can sleep in tents, build a campfire, prank on Yugi-"

_"Hey!"_ Yugi responded, pushing Yami slightly as he laughed in response.

"Be nice. When do you want to have the camp?" Aknamkanon asked.

_"Anytime is fine with me,"_ Yugi shrugged.

"I would like for us to spend time with Mom tomorrow, so how about the day after tomorrow?" Yami suggested.

"Very well. It's a date," Aknamkanon replied, then hugged his two boys. "Now, second question, should I give Mokuba a chill pill?" He looked over, seeing Mokuba angrily trying to catch Seto and failing miserably. The twins laughed, then ran and jumped into the pool at the same time.

"Where's Nawar?" Uka asked in Japanese.

_"She had to go home. Says she needs rest. I did tell her I would text her about what was going to happen."_

"Aw, that's too bad. It would've been nice if she stayed and got her chance to play with the boys."

_"I do try to have her spend time with... well _Yugi_, I thought he was Yami during the time. She is trying to find a job around here and I know how hard it is to find one."_

"Oh yes. I still remember trying to find a job here, then I discovered I was pregnant with twins."

Aknamkanon chuckled, then said,_ "Nawar also gets lost around here. She was originally from America, so there are alot of things she's not familiar with. I am working with her on that."_

"I hope she knows about the difference between City Block and Streets."

_"Oh, she knows the streets,"_ Aknamkanon chuckled, grabbing his forehead. _"I'm surprised Yami didn't get lost trying to find his way to your place."_

"Actually, I told Yami about the City Blocks," Yugi said, swimming up to the edge of the pool.

_"Well, thank goodness you did. I think your mom would have a heart attack knowing her son was lost in the middle of Japan."_

"Hey boys!" Aknadin called out to his sons in Arabic, who came swimming to the edge. "Time to go home!"

"Dang!" Mokuba pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'll be taking the rest of you boys home too!"

"Okay!" Ryou cried out as him, Rida and Marik came swimming out of the pool.

"That was a blast!" Marik spouted out, then looked at Yugi and Yami. "I'll see if I can make my folks bring me here tomorrow."

"You do that," Yami smirked before watching his friends leave, waving goodbye to them. He looked at his dad. "Want to put on your swimming shorts and come join us?"

"I don't know. You two seem to be having too much fun with your mom," Aknamkanon said.

_"Oh, co'mon Dad!"_ Yugi pleaded.

"Yeah, co'mon!" Yami pleaded as well.

_"It's not going to be for two years that you will ever get to play with the boys,"_ Uka said.

"Fine. I'll go get my swimming shorts," Aknamkanon agreed, going inside the hotel to change.

Aknamkanon did return with his swimming trunks and played with the twins in the pool. Uka sat on the beach chair to watch the fun, smiling as she did so. She wished she could join in for the fun, but knew that it would be way too awkward for the ex husband and ex wife to be playing with their kids together.

She sat, staring at the ground, remembering the fun she would always have with the boys playing with them in the tub when bathing them. Sometimes Seto would be inside too. She would use a sponge to wash Yami's body, then suddenly she felt a splash of soapy water fly right on her face from Aknamkanon, who was washing the other twin. The twins would then escape from the tub, soap all over them, and she and Aknamkanon would have to chase them all over the house. If Seto was there, he would join the escapade.

While there were fights Uka and Aknamkanon had over things, there were also the fun times they had. Most of them were with the twins, the terrible two. Uka longed for that spark that once brought her family together, now broken, but it could never be repaired again. Aknamkanon was with someone else. Uka laid against the beach chair, sunglasses on, to sunbathe.

Aknamkanon laughed, watching his boys try to tackle each other now. He began wondering why Uka wasn't there, then remembered that it would be awkward for a divorced couple to be playing with their kids together. He began wishing he kept calling Uka like Yugi did, maybe eventually his in-law would've answered and something could've worked out. It wasn't like the marriage _had_ to fall apart like it did. Something could've been worked out.

It didn't matter anyways. Aknamkanon was dating Nawar now and he couldn't just turn his fiancee down just because of old memories. She moved halfway around the world to have a life with Aknamkanon. Even if he wished it, this couldn't happen. He would just have to take what he's got and be happy with it.


	16. The Picnic

**Next chapter of Switcheroo! This will be my version of what was supposed to be "the date" scene in the two versions of the Parent Trap. Hey, might as well change it up a bit. Review please!**

The twins were taking turns using the shower, since them and their parents were also showering after getting out of the pool. Luckily, their mom had just finished showering and was already heading for bed. Yami and Yugi played Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who would use the shower first. Yami had won and was under the shower head with water soaking all over his body, while his brother was on the counter next to the sink, which were connected. Being that Yugi was short, he was able to sit there comfortably with just his Nintendo DS, playing Pokemon Yellow, while waiting for his brother to get out of the shower.

The heat from the steam did make Yugi sweat like a melting snowman, but the game he was playing was distracting him from hardly noticing the heat. It was that and Yugi only had his boxers on.

_"Yugi, do you find it weird that you're inside the bathroom with boxers on, while I'm stark naked in the shower?" _Yami asked in Japanese.

"No, why?" Yugi asked in a monotone voice, still playing his game.

_"Just wondering."_

Yugi focused on his game, having his character go to the Pokemon Center to heal them. After his Pokemon were healed, he moved his character from the store and out of the town to look for Pokemon. The screen began flashing and the music changed to a fighting music, knowing that a Pokemon had just found him. He began choosing his Pokemon to fight against Pidgey, who kept weakening his Pokemon with the stupid gust wind attack.

_"Dang,"_ Yugi whispered to himself.

_"Giving you a hard time, Ash?"_ Yami teased.

"It's Red, not Ash!"

_"What's the difference?"_

"Red is not a Gary-sue and he destroyed Team Rocket single-handedly. If you compare them again, I will whip your existence off the face of the Earth!"

_"Well_ so-rry_. I can't help it, if the two characters look the same, dress the same, and have the same Pikachu."_

"They're different!"

_"Sure they are."_

"Don't get me started, Yami. I will go Charizard on your butt."

Yami laughed, then replied, _"whatever you say, Yugi."_

Yugi finally defeated Pidgeot and shouted, "YES! FINALLY!"

_"Did you get 'em?"_

"Yep! Say Yami, think we should do something for Mom?" Yugi wondered.

_"I suppose. Why? What'd you have in mind?"_

"Well, since we'll be with Mom tomorrow, maybe we can plan something special. I haven't _exactly_ got any ideas yet, but... I'm open for suggestions."

_"Hm..."_ Yami responded, turning off the shower, and then grabbing a towel from the rack. He dried himself behind the curtain, then stepped out with a towel around his waist. Yugi began realizing how much sweat he broke on his face and back as he dropped down onto the floor of the bathroom. Yami smirked._ "I have an idea."_

* * *

The next day, Uka woke up, rubbing her eyes and noticing the twins on the other bed watching a movie on Netflix on Yami's laptop, each sharing an earbud. She yawned before Yugi paused the movie and the twins smiled directly at their mom.

_"Good morning,"_ Yami greeted.

"Good morning to you too," Uka replied, stretching her arms. "You want to continue on your movie?"

_"Actually, we were waiting for you to get up."_

"We want to do something with you today," Yugi added.

"What are you boys up to?" Uka smirked as the boys showed a pair of grins.

* * *

Uka and the twins were at Al Azhar Park under several palm trees on a large picnic blanket with cold finger sandwiches, fruit and soda in an ice chest. At the corner from where they were located was a ground fountain with water bursting from the ground, which looked like an eight star symbol. Young kids would go there and play in the fountain, getting themselves wet.

"Well, this is certainly a treat," Uka said, smiling and eating her sandwich.

_"What? Did you think we were going to treat you with a fancy meal and a bottle of wine?"_ Yami asked teasingly.

"Well no. I don't even think you can buy wine until you're 18," Uka replied.

_"Actually, it's 21. 18 year olds are allowed to buy beer though."_

_"Seriously?"_ Yugi asked with two risen eyebrows.

_"Yep."_

"Weird. Drinking age is 20 for any kind of alcohol in Japan."

_"Huh."_

"Hey Mom, what do you think of Nawar?" Yugi asked curiously.

"She seems nice," Uka replied, taking a bite of her sandwich, then swallowing it. "Though, I don't really know her." She then gazed out toward the fountain in her own thoughts.

_"Something bothering you?"_ Yami asked.

"It's nothing," Uka replied, showing a sleepish smile. "Yami, will you promise me that Nawar won't replace me?"

_"Of course not, Mom! You gave birth to me. What makes you think Nawar is going to replace you?"_

"I guess... she's just going to be a huge part of your life and... well, I'm not. Kinda seems a little unfair. She'll get to do the things I can't do with you... it's hard... being separated and divorced from your father."

Yugi looked at his Mom, saying, "it's okay, Mom. She's not going to replace you."

_"Besides, she's not even my real mom, so it'd be kinda weird to call her _Mom_. You know?"_ Yami explained.

"I suppose. It's just... you'll understand when you have children of your own," Uka said, sighing, then looking up at the clear sky. She then sighed, and then looked at the twins. "Boys... I want you to know that... I'm sorry for separating you... it was a bad idea from the start and I know I can't change it now. I'm sorry for letting this burden on you."

_"Mom, people make mistakes and Dad's kinda just as much in the same boat,"_ Yami replied.

"No... he's- Yami... Yugi..." Uka said, taking a deep breath as the twins looked at her. "Your father never agreed to separate you two... that was my fault entirely."

_"What do you mean?"_ Yami asked confused. Yugi's jaw slightly gaped.

"What I mean is... when I left with Yugi, I left without your father knowing what I was doing. There were no court orders or anything. Your father was in the house, of course. I just took Yugi and left to Japan, plane tickets already bought and bags packed."

"She means she kidnapped me from Dad. In Japan, citizens are allowed to do that, believing that they're protecting their kid from the abusive spouse from a foreign country. This is especially common for mothers to do," Yugi explained to Yami, whose eyes began rolling toward the ground before closing them with a sigh.

"I was going to take both of you, but I knew what I was doing was wrong by taking Aknamkanon's children from him. I left one, so he would have at least one child. Though, it doesn't excuse what I did and I'm so sorry."

Yami nodded and said, _"thanks for telling us."_

"If you hate me, I understand."

_"I don't hate you, Mom. Though, I am curious why _I_ was the one you left behind."_

_"In truth, it was because you reached your hands out and cried, _'dada!'_"_ Uka replied quietly. "Though, even when I left you in the living room, I could hear you crying from my car. I kept trying to tell myself that you were probably calling for your father, since you did call out to him. It was only when I reached the airport that Yugi woke up and cried out for his brother. I knew then I made a terrible mistake, but didn't want to admit it to myself."

"I think in certain circumstances, it probably was for the best. Egypt doesn't _exactly_ have the best healthcare system and you were having Anger Management problems," Yugi said, trying to look on the positive side.

"I'm glad you're trying to look on the positive things Yugi, but it doesn't erase the fact that neither of you will ever live together like normal siblings and it's all my fault. This is something I'm going to have to live with, the fact I could've done this differently," Uka said, trying to keep her emotions in.

Yami and Yugi wanted to say something to cheer their mother up, but nothing appeared. Sure, what their mother did was horrible, but they still loved her and didn't want her to be sad. They both crawled to Uka and hugged her. She held both of them, a smile creeping up on her lips. A part of her was glad her children didn't hate her after knowing what she did, but she still felt like she was a horrible mother. If only she had not broken up her family.

Yugi was surprised that Yami wasn't angry after hearing this. He was mad that his mom never tried calling after the separation or anything only last week, but now seem to take this News rather well. Maybe all he needed was to know that his mother would be truthful with him, so he would know that Uka was _trying_ to be a good mother the best she can. _No parent is a _perfect_ parent._

Yami began wondering, out of curiosity, what Nawar's flaws as a parent were.

**A/N: I want to bring this up, because of something I had encountered while doing research. There is a high percentage of kidnapped children from divorced Japanese parents from their spouse, who lives in a foreign country. Japan allows this kind of thing to happen, assuming that the parent is protecting their kid from the abusive foreigner. This not only is common, but common enough to even hit the News. I also mentioned parents kidnapping their kids in _Yu-Gi-Oh DA_. There might not be much we can do at this point, but I can make this known and Christians out there can pray for these kids. This is something that does happen in real life that even America has little control of. This was my way of mentioning this horrible phenomenon. Originally, I wasn't going to have Uka kidnap Yugi from his father and had the separation settled together or something, but after hearing about this, I thought that this would be a good time of bringing it up.**


	17. The Start of Camp

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I seriously wasn't sure how I was going to pull this off. Not to mention I was too focused on writing my other stories as well. Anyways, it's time to get this one out of the way before I forget. Review please!**

Yugi and Yami were packing their stuff to prepare for their camping trip. Yugi started growing used to wearing earrings and actually found them very stylish. Yeah, getting his ears getting pierced was painful, but after it was set and done, they actually made him look better. He began growing thankful that his brother made him pierce his ears. He hoped his mom didn't start saying that he was_ "turning gay"_ or something. Then again, Uka seemed okay with Yami wearing them.

The twins began setting out for camp the next day. Yami also got some fishing poles for himself, Yugi, his dad and Nawar, when Aknamkanon got back to the house. Seto and Mokuba helped get the ice chest, food, folding chairs, a blanket, sleeping bags, two tents, and other camping supplies. Yugi and Yami helped their father hook the boat to the back of the car.

"Did you get the life vests, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry. I already put them in the boat," Aknamkanon assured before an ear-ringing horn was hard from the boat, which made him, Seto and Mokuba jump. They heard Yugi fall on the boat, who climbed on there, along with Yami, after they helped their father hook the boat to the back of the car.

_"That wasn't funny, Yami!"_ Yugi shouted.

"No, the part where you fell was funny," Yami laughed, who was holding an air horn in his hand. Yugi got up and ran to Yami, grabbing him by the shoulders and they both began wrestling on the ground.

"Boys, no horseplaying on the boat. Take it to the backyard or we're not going," Aknamkanon cried out.

_"Sorry Dad!"_ Yami and Yugi apologized, hopping off the boat and took their rough-playing outside.

"I had a feeling Yami was going to do that," Seto smirked.

"Honestly, I did too," Akamkanon smirked, walking to the shed to retrieve his shrimp net and tackle box.

The twins eventually rejoined in helping their father finish packing up for the camping trip. Eventually, they were packed and ready to go. Aknamkanon drove down the road to Nawar's house. Nawar sat at the front seat, while the twins sat in the back. Yugi was playing on his Nintendo DS, the sound turned down to let his dad and Nawar talk.

Aknamkanon parked his car by the docks. He decided to start fishing before setting up camp. Nawar wore a long skirt and a short sleeved shirt, her neck being covered due to the hot whether. She wore a blue head covering on her head. Aknamkanon got out the shrimp net and tossed it at the end of the dock before pulling it back up.

Yugi's eyebrows rose as he saw the net being pulled and placed on the dock.

_"Is that how you catch shrimp?"_ Yugi asked.

"What do you think?" Yami teased.

"I want you boys to help me get these in the bait bucket," Aknamkanon said, pointing to the small plastic bucket with a small bubbling machine on the side and a tube sticking down to the inside of it. Bubbles were bursting from the tube, making a buzzing sound.

Yami and Yugi helped their dad place the shrimp inside the bucket before he threw the net inside the water again. The twins noticed Nawar trying to shoo a mosquitoes away from her. Yami ran to the car and got out a small white plastic bottle with liquid inside and a spray nozzle on the top. He went to Nawar.

"Here," Yami suggested, showing the bottle, which showed the title OFF on the front.

"Thank you," Nawar replied, spraying the stuff on herself.

"Hey boys!" Aknamkanon called as Yugi and Yami ran over to put the shrimp inside the bait bucket. He looked up at Nawar. "Want to help me get the boat into the water?"

"Of course!" Nawar replied.

Aknamkanon got back inside his car and backed up to the water before parking it, and then unhooking the boat from the back of his car. Nawar guided the boat with the rope before tying it to the dock. Aknamkanon drove the car out from the water, then parked it beside the docking area. Yugi and Yami were goofing off, Yami picking up two sticks and hitting them together.

_"What are you doing?"_ Yugi asked.

"Keeping the lions away," Yami smirked playfully as Yugi got out the air horn, then press it. Yami dropped the sticks, turned his face away, and then covered his ears. Nawar screamed, eyes widened, before staring at Yugi in deep shock.

_"Sorry! I was trying to get back at Yami,"_ Yugi apologized, trying not to laugh at the way Nawar reacted. She nodded, still having a shock-filled horror-looking face.

"You two should really stop abusing my horn," Aknamkanon said, trying so hard not to laugh at the reaction on Nawar's face.

"It's fine. I just got startled was all," Nawar assured, taking deep breaths. "What is it for anyways?"

"It's like my boat's horn, since it doesn't have one on the steering wheel."

"Oh, okay."

"Speaking of which, may I have my horn?"

_"Sure Dad,"_ Yugi replied, giving his dad the air horn.

"And I hope you remembered to put sunscreen."

"Don't worry, we did," Yami assured.

"Alright then, let's get going," Aknamkanon decided as the boys raced to the boat.

Aknamkanon was at the driver's seat, Nawar was sitting on the seat beside him, and the twins each sat on the two seats in the back, everyone wearing life vests. Aknamkanon turned on the boat, after Yami untied the rope, and the boat took off across the river. The motor was loud and the four in the boat could feel the slight bumps as the boat sped across the water. The twins laughed at the enjoyment of the ride, hearing the splashes as the boat drove by.

The boat finally slowed down a little bit next to some reeds before the boat turned off. Everyone got off the chairs and Yami threw the anchor into the water, the rope connected to it being tied to the boat. Yami then got his fishing pole and got a shrimp to hook on his hook. Yugi got out a fishing pole, seeing a hook was already in place, then got out a shrimp to hook on his hook. He tried hooking the shrimp from the neck like how his brother did it, but was so slippery.

"Let me help you," Yami offered, showing his brother how it was done.

_"Thanks,"_ Yugi replied.

"Have you gone fishing?"

_"Not really."_

"Then, you'll probably need me to show you how to cast properly," Yami said, walking to Yugi, then showing the fishing reel. "First, you put your finger on the line like this..." He showed his index finger on the green fishing line at the very bottom right next to the reel. "Then, you pull this over..." He pulled the bail over the reel. "Then, you pull your pole back..." He slowly pulled his fishing pole over his shoulder. "and..." He swung the pole toward the waters, releasing his finger, as the fishing line flew and hit the waters. He reeled in the fishing line slightly until the line was tight on. "Just like that."

_"Okay,"_ Yugi replied, copying what his brother showed him. He slowly pulled his fishing pole over his shoulder before...

"Yugi, be careful," Aknamkanon warned as Yugi turned and saw the hook was very close to his dad and Nawar.

_"Sorry,"_ Yugi apologized, feeling embarrassed. He carefully changed shoulders to cast the other way. He cast his line into the river, though wasn't as great of a distance as Yami's line.

Nawar seemed to be good at fishing and mentioned that she had gone fishing with her older brother before. They sat and waited, also talking, for several minutes. The twins caught a few fish and Nawar caught one. Catching fish was a fun activity and, after a while, the twins decided to swim in the river with just their shorts. Aknamkanon and Nawar watched the boys swim and splashing each other.

"The boys sure look like they're having fun," Nawar said.

"Yes, though they can be a handful when they're together," Aknamkanon said.

"Well, I suppose after that little catastrophe at the hotel... though, boys will be boys."

"I suppose... you know, if you're getting hot, I can get packed up."

"It is getting warm. I suppose we can call it quits."

"Okay," Aknamkanon replied, then whistled at the boys. They turned. "It's time to get back to camp! Nawar's getting hot!"

_"Okay!"_ The boys replied, swimming back to the boat.


End file.
